Salvation of Angels
by Elysion-Gear
Summary: Sequel to my first Fic "Knight Deliverance." A dangerous situation is brought to the doors of the Vatican. Undercover plots, political intrigue, and a mystery surrounding the Favorite of the Pope. Brother Petro is amid his toughest assignment yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Salvation of Angels**

* * *

Chapter one: Angel's Fall

* * *

The head of the Papal personal bodyguard walked through the door of the chapel, it was night in Rome. The man did not come for a privet prayer, Instead he stood before a painting that had been preserved from the elderdays a painting of the archangel Michael casting a demon down with a raised sword in hand.

It was the closest painting that resembled the Michael Brother Petro Orsini knew of.

Five years ago, he had encountered a village of Christian Methuselah hiding out in a barren land of rock canyons and plains of grassland. . They had been prosecuted as traitors by the empire for their beliefs.  
The leader of the guards had been a self proclaimed Knight named Michael. In a misunderstanding they had fought, Petro becoming injured in an explosion. Michael had taken him to the village to recover, while recovering from his injuries; Petro had come to know how the christen Methuselah lived peacefully in the northern lands.

Through Michael, he was able to understand that Methuselah were not the monsters he had believed.  
Michael, the proud noble warrior named after the archangel had fallen passionately in love with him and during Petro's stay had done everything in his power to make it known. In time Petro had returned the handsome Knight's feelings with the same intensity.

What had formed during those few days of bliss was a bound that transgressed the distance and time between them. Indeed, the bound had formed even before Petro was an officer of the inquisition. During a training mission young Petro had been caught by a group of Methuselah a raiders hiding in the borderlands. One of the vampires had been Michael, who at the time was indulging in perverse acts of toying with terren soldiers. His special ability or 'gift' was the ability to manipulate the flesh, from his lips, he was able to intensify pain or bring pleasure as he wished it. Michael's bite had formed a faint mental link between them which was cemented when Brother Petro had been staying the Methuselah village with the redeemed warrior.

Brother Petro's eyes were beyond the painting now, his mind wandering to the open grasslands, he could almost smell the sent of the wind, the tilled earth and grass….

_Michael, can you still hear me?_

Hundreds of miles away, a lone figure stood overlooking a small idyllic village. The thin sliver of the moon peered out from behind the cover of clouds, alighting just for a moment, on the face of an angel.

The man turned his face to the south as if sensing something…

"Can't sleep Chief?"

The sound of approaching footsteps brought him back home. Brother Petro turned to see Brother Matthew walking towards him with a bundle of folders in his hand. The former inquisitor inclined his head. "Taking your work home with you again, Brother Matthew?"

"Since the Inquisition department was dissolved I have been inundated with more paper work then before. ' The dark-haired man shrugged his shoulders. "One of the many hazards of peace I suppose."

Petro looked up at the paintings, 'His Holiness 18th birthday preparations has been stressful to say the least. I haven't had the time in my duties for a moment to myself.'

Matthew chuckled, "Yes, he does keep you on your toes Chief. So how does it go? '  
"Providing security for the visiting dignitaries would be simpler if I had less restrictions.' The blue haired man shrugged his shoulders. "The Lady Cardinal still does not trust me.'

"I am sure that she will change her mind eventually Brother Petro.'

A more then a year ago, during a joint operation between the Inquisition and the AX, a plot was uncovered that threatened the life of the Pope while he was touring the cities to the north. The assignation plain involved implicating one the key members of the AX, one of the inventions of "The Professor" was rigged to explode in such a way that both the Pope and his escort would be terminated. With the help of the AX, Sister Paula was able to uncover the mastermind behind this assassination attempt.

Cardinal Francesco's brilliant plan was foiled when they had used a body double during the tour and allowed the explosion to take place. Though it was controlled somehow it still caused damage. With rock-solid evidence in hand, the College of Cardinals decided that he would be stripped of his position and imprisoned for life.

The Department of Inquisition that he had lead was dissolved, most of its members transferring to the Papal Personal Guard. As elected by Cardinal Caterina Sforza. As head of the Guard, Petro was personally responsible for the Pope Alessandro's safety day in and day out. It was a heavy responsibly but one that he felt honored to do.

The officers in his department were code-named "Seraphim" and where whispered in dark corners of the Vatican that they still continued to do the duties of the Inquisition under a cloak of secrecy.

"I certainly hope so, that woman is not giving me enough authority to do my job properly." Petro gritted his teeth, he and the Lady Cardinal were always at odds, Petros was given a slightly higher position, but in the end the Cardinal's orders must be obeyed.

Occasionally His Holiness would speak up for his Knight; the older sister would bow to his wishes. It was not a well kept secret that Brother Petro Orsini was a favorite of the Pope. It was an enviable position.

Brother Matthew frowned, then brightened, "I have heard that the Earl of Memphis will be joining the festivities.'

Petro turned around sharply, "Ion Fortuna? Where have you heard this? The guest list does not include the Earl."  
"It is meant to be a surprise; he will accompany the Duchess of Kiev.' To his leader's questioning look he added. "Brother Andras overheard Sister Kate talking about it with another AX member this afternoon."

Oh yes the boy…. Petro blinked. The boy, Brother Andréas had a habit of hanging out with Sister Kate. 'Probably because he likes her tea. 'He thought. With his small size he was unnoticeable in the office and could be quiet if he needed to be.

"Send a memo to the Ministry of Holy Affairs requesting an update on the guest list."  
"Yes Chief."

Early the next morning Petros was satisfied when Brother Andréas delivered the updated guest list, he gave a grunt and placed the list in his folders. "Thank you Andréas, you can go back to your lessons."  
The young boy grinned and sat in a chair set beside the Chief's desk. "Brother Petro? Is it true that the Earl of Memphis looks like a boy my age?" Andréas looked at him from under the fringe of blond hair.  
Brother Andréas, an orphan adopted by the Inquisition department, was the only one who had the ability to Pilot the ''St. Mikael's Armour' a 'Lost Technology' battle armor from centuries ago. The boy was the most proficient warrior for his age, surpassing the other boys in the school.

Normally he would have answered his question pleased by the distraction to tell another of his long tales of battles won and nearly lost against the dreaded vampires. Andréas loved to hear his tales, even though sometimes he would fall asleep halfway through them.

"He's a Methuselah. They don't age beyond when they have 'awakened' Yes, he does have the appearance of a young boy...' he hesitated; he had a lot of work to do this morning. He opened the next file.  
"Can you tell me more about him? Sister Paula once mentioned that you personally encountered the Earl." Andréas insisted, his blue eyes bright, he really didn't mind not finishing his lesson, as long as he could hear another Story from his hero.

The blue haired head of the Papal Bodyguard merely glanced once at the boy, his resolve weakened predictably. He crossed his arms in habit before he began his tale.

Nearby, Sister Paula let out a soft, bearably audible sigh, she hoped that the chief didn't' take too long with this one. The vice-chief picked up the finished files and letters to have them delivered to the appropriate places or filed somewhere, leaving the two in the office to continue alone.

Brother Petro recounted the situation in Carthage, the fight with one of the AX members and the hunt of the rouge Vampire.

"It was in the underground harbor that I found them both, the Ifirt was using the girl as a shield, a gun pointed at the Earl, that was then I stepped in and took charge, "Saying-"

Petro was deeply engrossed in the telling that the initial shock of adrenaline came as a surprise.

_Defend! Raise your weapons! No Defend my…_

"MY BROTHERS!" The large man had bolted up yelling at the top of his lungs, sending his chair crashing to the back wall. Andréas also sprang up startled. "B-Brother Petros?" He could tell that this wasn't part of the story at all. The Chief of the Guards was panting hard, his eyes wide his face an expression of….fear? The boy felt himself shaking. Brother Petro never showed fear, even in the face of battle. "Brother Petros?" he asked again, his voice small and frightened.

The small voice brought him partway back to reality, Petro clutched at his chest, feeling his heart literary pounding.

The pounding of the hooves, the frantic pace over the rocky ground, the smell of burnt flesh and burning grass, the screams, the deafening screams of his comrades. Suddenly he couldn't hear, a loud ringing filled his head. Wave after wave of unbearable agony washed through him, "AAARRRGHHHHH!" Every muscle tensed, ripping painfully, tiger and tight until he fighting to breathe. His head swam, body finally shutting down, unable to cope. He fell, one hand grasping futilely at the edge of the desk pulling the piles of paper down around him as he collapsed to the floor. The pain was overwhelming!

Petro attempted to gasp out one word before the darkness claimed him. "Mi- "

" SISTER PAULA! " Brother Andréas ran from the office.

* * *

**To be continued:**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger like that, But... I will not be posting any more chapters for the rest of the month. RL is extremely busy and stressful right now and I was half tempted to wait until I have had two chapters typed down before publishing this.

If you can recall, my first "Intro" was short too.

Rarhr! I still got a lot of back story to go through as well.

The Inquisition department is now the Personal Bodyguards of the Pope. I hope that doesn't bother any one too much for use of my "Artistic license"

The part with Brother Andréas and Brother Petro was inspired by the box liner art of Trinity blood DVD, (#3)

Please feel free to review; some feedback would be appreciated as well.

~Elysion Gear


	2. Chapter 2

**Messenger of Light and Truth**

**

* * *

**

_There was that blinding flash of blue, an endless azure sky greeting him as they left the dim gray veil, the sound of horses hooves pounded painfully in his head. _

Sister Paula glanced up as the Head of the Guards groan, stirring from the infirmary bed. The woman put down the guide book on flowers she had been reading down. "Petro?"

Petro opened his eyes, that strong feeling of familiarity; he glanced towards his feet half expecting to see…

He blinked, the headache was bad, what was worse that he felt like as thought. "….An explosion." He muttered to himself, recognizing the feeling. Wincing as his body refused to do his bidding.

"Chief?"  
He turned his head to the sound of the woman's voice. "Sister Paula…. How long?"

"You have been out for most of the day. The Physicians are baffled by your condition, bruised ribs and a sprained ankle."

Ah yes, I can feel it now. He glanced inquiringly at Paula's lap. There on the other bed his head on a pillow was Brother Andreas. "He was worried Chief." Paula said. "He didn't' want to leave, I think he believes that he's the one who caused this to happen."

There had been many times in which people had mistaken Andreas for either Paula's or Petro's child, the boy had the same hair color as Paula and the boy often imitated his behavior which…was very helpful when the three had to go masquerading as a vacationing family in Spain..

Petro sighed, "I...I will talk to him." he closed his eyes; he knew that the pain would pass, fade into nothingness. But….  
"Brother Petro, mind telling me what exactly happened?"

" I don't' know, I honestly don't know."

"Brother Petro!" The cry came from a very familiar voice, not even two hours had passed when Alessandro came in. Petro winced as the young Pope came running down the length of the infirmary hall with Brother Matthias trailing behind him asking him to slow down.

The young man huffed for a moment. "Are you ok? They didn't even tell me till after I left the office."  
Petro fought to keep the awkward expression of exasperation from his face. "Your Holiness, the doctors merely said it was a bad dose of an experimental serum that I had been testing." He said, quoting the scripted lines. Of chores the truth would be kept from the Pope least he start to worry and not focus on his job. The doctors didn't' really have a clue what happened but they came to as close a truth as they could. Extremes amount of adrenaline had been found in his bloodstream. The bruised ribs where caused by his torso muscles tightening so much from the rush of chemicals. His sprained ankle caused by his fall.  
Brother Matthias came a second behind huffing and puffing, out of breath. Did they run all the way? Alessandro seemed to be in better shape then the former 'Devil of Morocco'.

"S-Sorry Sir….." Matthias said, all out of breath. "…he's…..pretty fast….when he wants…to be."

His Holiness promptly dismissed the others; the seventeen year old boy had gained loads more confidence ever since his older brother had been removed permanently from his company. With his sister's helpful advising he took up a hobby that he enjoyed (oddly it was collecting postcards and crystal glass figures.) and socialized with others outside his station. The two people he socialized with most were his sister Caterina and his Head bodyguard Petro Orsini. Alessandro came to regard the knight as a friend as well as a role model. He found that if he imitated the knight's confidence, even when he had none, it made those around him respect him more. Of chores he still disliked yelling and never enjoyed raising his voice.  
"Brother Petro, I want you to stop taking those drugs, you are not fighting the Methuselah and I don't get why… you must take them, I mean you're pretty strong on your own….." Here he started hesitating, falling back into the unsure little boy he'd been.  
"I mean our duty is to encourage peace….not war."  
"I understand your Holiness. "Petro responded softly, he was now sitting up, the pain lessened by the medicine. "But as your bodyguard, your Knight, I must not be found lax in my sacred duty. " He bowed his head. "If it will ease your concerns, I will serve by my own strength alone Holiness."

A relived sigh. "Thank you, Brother Petro." The young man looked at the former head Inquisitor still in the infirmary bed. "I would like you to take some time off to recover fully."  
"Holiness? But….what about the celebration preparations?"" Petro glanced up at him; the boy had gotten taller in the past year, still a bit lanky now that he wasn't slouching.

Alessandro bit his lower lip in a concentration, his hands fidgeting nervously. No, he was the Pope and his friend; he must make this an order. "T-Take two days off Brother Petro…Please?" The last word was said in plaintive voice. It wrenched his heart, and at the same time caused his spirit to soar. The Pope, God's Chosen had requested no, pleaded for him to take the time to rest and heal.  
"You are most gracious Holiness. I…I will have Sister Paula take over the preparations for your Birthday celebrations."

Alessandro breathed a sigh of relief, this one of the most difficult things to do, give out orders for people to follow. Usually Caterina would this in his stead, but he noticed that she had been letting him give the orders more often now. No matter, it still made him nervous.

"Good," Alessandro smiled, feeling happy he was able to least do something to help even if it didn't' seem like much. "Then I'll see you in a few days." The young man gave him a happy little wave and departed, his steps lighter.

Brother Petro could not hide the grin on his face.

Petro's lavish apartment was within the city, outside of the Vatican grounds. It was in a large building that over looked a river. He didn't' come here often, preferring to sleep in the barracks with his men. The barracks where also closer to the Vatican grounds it much easier to move quickly from his office to the armory and training grounds. Petro still liked to train the men in hand to hand combat.

Legally, the Department of Inquisition was only allowed recruit young children who where children of the officers. As such, Inquisitors would often adopt children who had shown promise; the inquisitional department became their family.

Petro had been an orphan with no other knowledge of his family other then that his parents where once of the military and where cruelly murdered by vampires. His 'grandfather' was the senior officer of his father. Mr,Orsini gave the boy his family's name and a chance to serve his Holiness as a Soldier of God.

When Petro had gained the honor of becoming the head of the Department of Inquisition he had also gained the apartments near the Vatican grounds, he never had use for it other then the occasional vacation. The rest of the apartments on the lower floors where empty, which was just how he liked it. Living for years in a crowed boarding school and later, in the cramped training camps, complete privacy was luxury. A Luxury that he had earned with his strength, determination and loyalty to the church.

When the Department of Inquisition was dissolved all of the senior officers where allowed to keep their 'property' as long as they continued to serve faithfully.

Cardinal Sforza's move in transferring the senior officers to the Papal Bodyguard was a logical move. There were no others who could protect his Holiness with deadly experience.

He threw the uniform coat over the arm of a chair and stripped the rest off, shedding temporally his duties.

The hot shower revived him, as he sat in a comfortable house robe, contemplating the strange attack.

"Was he hurt? Our bound….it has done this before but never this strongly." He thought. Once in awhile he'd get a spike of adrenaline signaling Michael's excitement, it was not long afterward when he had returned to Rome to find out how deeply this bound went.

Standing at the window he could see how the starts where beginning to wink on, twinkling in the deep blue sky. He trailed a hand under the collar of his housecoat, trailing it downward in a caress that pulled the article of clothing open.

His skin was still damp from the shower, Petro let the curtains fall closed as he stepped back sitting on the big wide bed, shrugging off the light cloth. He laid back, his hand continuing its journey down in between his thighs. Blue eyes closing as he let out a sigh of anticipation.

Masturbation was one of the many ways he could get in contact with his lover. Early on, when the telepathy began to fade, he used self pleasure to get a connection….a word so only to be sure. But it was more then enough.

However, even the connection between them was faint these days, Petro hardly had the time to engage in this but his Holiness was so generously given him time off…_Oh wait, don't think of him, think of Michael, focus on Michael. _

Petro's brow came together in concentration "Ahh yes…touch me there Michael…." He cups his balls massaging them lightly as the other hand teased a nipple, drawing a sharp breath as he imagined it was Michael's mouth teasing him so deliciously.

It had been way too long since he done this, he was hard and eager already. And he was also desperate to know if the Methuselah was alright. In his mind he pieced together what might have happened, Michael had been attacked and suffered an injury bad enough that he had felt it miles and miles away through a fading bound.

He stroked his hard cock, imaging that he was buried deeply in his lover's warm tight body. He sucked on his fingers, to muffle the moans and nip them hard, fantasizing on those fangs which brought him such exquisite pleasure.

_The fangs behind those softly parted lips, _

Petro's stroked himself faster, nearing that peak. He allowed himself to let out breathy moans.

_Michael… _

_Please be alright_

"Ahhh~" Petro strained his body as he climaxed with strangled cry, releasing his seed into his hand. His mind totally focused on one man.

_Michael..._

There was no link, no presence of the other man, not even that vague feeling of acknowledgment. Petro sat up, panting his heart picking up in fear. "Michael?" he wiped his hand clean and reached for the painkillers, his activity had aggravated his hurts, and he needed his mind clear to try and figure this out.

The bound could not be broken unless….unless…..  
His hand tightened around the bottle, slowly crushing it with his hand as tear burned hot behind his eyes. '_Where are you?' _

Petro's two days of rest passed by slowly, tormented by his thoughts that Michael might have…

'_No_' he shook his head as he pulled his uniform on. '_Do not think of such thoughts._' Still the feeling of loss lingered.

The Head Guard was grateful to go back to work; his body had healed with its usual swift response. He still walked with a slight limp but even that would fade in time.

"Are you sure about this? What if he finds the camera?" Sister Paula watched as Brother Matthias set up the miniature camera behind a small statue of the Virgin Mary.

High up on the bookshelf, Matthias balanced delicately on the wobbling chair. Getting the camera at just the right angle to view Petro's desk so it would show the Head guard seated at his desk also the area just a little before it. It was somewhat awkward but it was the best he could do, there would be a problem if he tried to set up another camera to view the rest of the office.

"He won't find it, he won't touch the flowers." Matthias gestured to the wreath of plastic flowers surrounding the Virgin. The flowers where dusty from neglect as were the statue. Feeling slightly guilty he took a moment on his precarious perch to dust her off. Brother Matthias carefully made his way down. "The camera doesn't have a sound receiver, but it will give me aid to keep an eye on him."

It had been Paula's concern that Petro might have another attack of the same nature. Who knew what where the side effects of the performance enhancing drugs he took on a regular bases? The deadly Sister brushed her hair back from her face. Peering up, it still looked obvious to her. If Petro should find out, she would simply tell him the truth. It was all done in honesty and concern.

Brother Matthias gave her one his easy smiles. "I will patch the transmitter into the one of the airships, he will never know."

Paula nodded. "Very well, I want the password for that transmission as well."

The door opened, Petro Orsini glanced up in surprise to see two of his subordinates standing in his office. "May I help you?" He asked his face hardening into a stern expression.

Matthias shrugged and casually pulled the chair he had been standing on a moment earlier about sitting in it backwards with his legs spread. Paula rolled her eyes. "The morning report Chief."

"Oh…" Petro sat at his desk. "What is the status on the parade route?"

Sister Paula open a file in her hands, this was her and Matthias's back-up plan should they be caught it the office like this. "Sir, There is a report of a group of dissidents will stage a protest along the parade route. Anti-vampire rallies have been increasing in the past month and I fear that this protest will not be peaceful."  
Petro sighed, he was afraid of this. Most of the anti-vampire dissidents where former inquisition soldiers…still it was the kind work he had been looking forwards to. This would his mind of his current personal problem. He leaded forwards like a lion stalking its prey.

Matthias grinned recognizing the gleam in the Chief's eyes. "We could…..Arrest all of them until the celebrations are over. Law states that we could only hold suspects prisoner for 24 hours without a reason. A week if they were proven violent."

Petros smiled. "Good idea Brother Matthias. Paula, prepare a list of the dissidents who recently where proven to be involved in the protests. We will start making arrests the day before."  
"Early evening?" Sister Paula nodded. "It won't give them enough time to make any plans."

"Umm…. What if our superiors don't like this idea?" Matthias rubbed his chin, still seated backwards on the chair. "Wouldn't the Lady Cardinal reprimand us?"  
"We haven't done anything to warrant a reprimand for the past two months yet." Brother Petro said. "I am suspecting that she grows more paranoid the longer we don't do anything." This drew a chuckle from the ebony haired man. The Sister just sighed under her breath.

It was starting to become very common for the former Inquisition officers to do something that did not agree with Cardinal Sforza's opinion on what actions they should have taken. The last official reprimand involved an undercover trip to the beach so that the young Pope could go swimming in the ocean. They had temporally confiscated the privet beach of a wealthy landowner so that Alessandro could have some fun in relative peace and privacy. The event had caused a ruckus the landowner claiming for 'damages' and loss of the basic freedom and rights. It caused Cardinal Sforza a major headache. In the end, that month's salary of all the Bodyguards involved was forwarded to the landowner.

Petro had to admit, it was a minor sacrifice, and he got to see his Holiness enjoying himself like a young man for a change.  
"The Lady Cardinal shall be told of our plans…." Petro upturned his hands in a gesture of charity. "…after we let go of the men of chores."  
"..Of Chores" Paula sighed yet again, belaying her excitement for one of the rare chances to exercise her authority to finally open a can of whoop-ass on some heretics who disagreed with his Holiness's plans.

The treaty between the Vatican and the Empire was hard earned and hard fought. With the destruction of the 'Rosen Orden' The Lady Cardinal's dream was nearly realized. Even with the newly forged Treaty, there where bound to be a few who did not agree with the Vatican's final decision. The Anti-vampire movement was still in full force with former Inquisition soldiers leading them. The mystery was who was leading them all? They moved with too much precision to be independent guerilla groups, there where too many of them.

"I will prepare that list as soon as possible Chief." Paula received a nod and turned to leave the office.

Matthias watched the backside of the voluptuous body guard as she left. Petro opened the morning report muttering under his breath. "Those are dangerous curves Mat." He said as the door clicked closed.  
Matthias grinned, "I know, she'd sooner take my head off then look at me…." He stretched his arms overhead. "No matter, I have my sights set on a 'higher power' "he gave Brother Petro a wink, "Care to find out if Heaven could be found on earth Pet?"  
Petro flipped to the next page utterly ignoring the blatant sexual comment, but the blush rising to his face betrayed him. Matthias arched slightly on the chair, provocatively. The blush on Petro's face grew deeper. There was silence in the office.  
Brother Petro finally put down the pages. His voice coolly professional "Don't you have some trainees to see to?" The veiled warning in his voice told Matthias that 'The Knight of Destruction' wouldn't tolerate more of this nonsense.

Brother Matthias grinned in response. "That's right; I wanted to submit a few names for consideration. Joyce and LeBlanc are the top contenders." He knew when to back off; he'd worked with Brother Petro long enough to know when his teasing got out of hand.

It was a private game between them; one would make a vaguely flirtatious comment and the other would try to ignore it. It was usually Matthias who would start this when they where alone. In the office it was too risky to continue into the more explicit suggestions. They would always have a laugh afterwards. It was an absurd game that amused them.

The backwards chair thing had put Petro off guard. Hence his blush.

"Thank you, I will review them at a later date, do their backgrounds check out?"  
"Yes Sir." Matthias stood up. "No black marks on their records. They will be perfect soldiers."

"Inform me when the 8th Engel platoon returns from the training mission, they will be joining the security forces along the parade route. "  
"Yes Chief."

He rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on; the throbbing in his foot was less painful today. It has been nearly three days since his return to work. Paula was finished investigating the members of the dissident faction. As he suspected all of them had records of violence and complaints both in the army and out in public. A few of them he could arrest at once. It was just under a week that the Pope's birthday celebrations would take place.

He shuffled through some paper searching for a particular person. His search was interrupted by Brother Andréa barging into his office. "Chief! You need to come at once; one of the AX has come to the Vatican with important news, something about Christian vampires!"

All at once Petro's world stopped spinning, the papers laid where they were; he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. '_Christian vampires?'_ He shook his head to clear it. '_No that impossible, they wouldn't reveal themselves not for anything._'  
The youngest of the senior officers pounded his fist on his desk to gain his attention." Chief, Chief!"  
Petro immediately drew up from the chair, papers scattering all over the desk. "Brother Andréa, tell me, where is the AX Priest?"

"He's in the papal office, he wants to tell the Pope himself…Petro!."  
The boy stood side as the blue haired man hurried out the door, following behind him like a shadow. Petro felt his legs carry him faster down the halls, he could hear the small quick steps of the boy behind him and he picked up his pace. The Office of the Guards where not that far from the Papal office.

He heard the voice of the silver-haired Priest talking urgently to be let past apparently he wasn't going to be allowed in.

Stopping so suddenly that Andreas smacked into him from behind, Petro spoke up. "This is a matter of Security, let us pass we need to speak with his Holiness about this matter." He said, a bit too loudly, his voice resonated in the hall.

The Priest who was the Pope's secretary blanched. "B-Brother Petro, This is a security matter?"  
Abel Nightroad looked back, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god Petro, I'm glad you're here."

The Door to the office opened, hearing Petro's voice Alessandro had come to investigate. "Brother Petro? What are you doing here? Why where you…"  
"Forgive me Holiness….but there is an important matter in which this priest brings to you, please hear him out. " Petro bowed slightly, fighting to keep his voice down. It would do no good to frighten his Holiness now.

Alessandro looked at the serious expressions on their faces. The Ax Priest should have reported to his elder sister first, so why was he here? He shifted uncertainly for a moment then took a deep breath. "Come into my office, both of you."

Brother Adreas looked in curiosity as the door closed wondering what kind of news the traveling priest had brought.

In hurried quiet tones, Father Nightroad told them.

First he informed the Pope of the existence of a hidden village of Christian Methuselah, of how they came to be and why they where in hiding. They had been in hiding for many many long years the village quietly growing under the noses of the Empire and the Vatican, never reveling themselves to the outside world.

Brother Petro listened without a sound.  
"Your Holiness; the village had been attacked by a force that overwhelmed them. Over half of the village where wiped out in a single day."

Alessandro gasped in horror. "Who would do such a thing?"  
"Outland Raiders" Able said, his voice was also low. "Outcast Methuselah with a vendetta against all Christians."  
"When did this attack happened Nightroad?" Petro asked, thought in his gut feeling he already knew.  
"Some 5 days ago…."  
_But that was when… _Petro felt himself become slightly dizzy. Remembering the smell of the gunpowder, the screams….

"….they are in Istvan right on the border."  
"What?"

Able turned to glace at the blue-haired monk beside him "The survivors are waiting in Istvan, begging the Church for Sanctuary." His ice-blue eyes spoke volumes of what this could mean.

That was when with the worse timing, Cardinal Caterina Sforza burst into the office. "Holiness! What is going on? The whole hall is in an uproar."

**- To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N **: Let me apologize for a few things firstly that Sforza interrupted, I thought it would be good place to end the chapter.

Secondly for the suggestive MatxPet, I just wanted to put some shameless Inquisitor yoai in this story

I have stared reading more of the Manga and I have one TB novel, I will be taking elements from both, see if you can spot which is from which.

~ElysionGear


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Angel's Light/Angel's Darkness. **

**

* * *

**

Father Nightroad had to repeat the story for Cardinal Sforza.

He had encountered a group of Christian Methuselah during his travels; the priest was even allowed to be invited to the hidden village which was located in a desolate area north of the empire. He often went back there to officiate as the village priest since they had none. His regular trips where made twice a year. Sforza lighted an eyebrow at this.

It was a secret that he had kept for many years, Abel told her and for it was important to the well-being of the village that no-one in the outside world should know about them.  
"This is most unfortunate." Caterina said from a chair. "I understand why they would be in hiding, the world is just getting used to the idea of a peace between the Empire and the Vatican." She glanced at the former Chief of the Department of Inquisition; the man was standing by the door his hands behind his back in a military stance. His face was impassive, whatever thoughts where going through his head was carefully masked.

_What could he be thinking?_ She wondered. _"Inquisitors where trained from childhood to hate Methuselah. _

"If they are in Istvan now, this would cause some problems. If it is known what they are…."  
"M-My Lady Sister…." Alessandro tentatively interrupted from behind his desk. "I-I would like the refuges to be transported back to the Vatican….."  
"What?" The woman's eyes widened as did Petro's and Abel's. "Holiness?"

"Uhm…I know that this might…cause you inconvenience…b-but. They have no where else to go…and besides, if they asked for sanctuary, How can I refuse?"  
"But Holiness! They are outcast Methuselah. The treaty could be threatened." Caterina said, her hand pressing against the desk.  
The young man sighed. "I…I know….But, as things stand, they are homeless and this will make a good impression on the Empire if we accept them as refugees…right?"

Caterina didn't think of that angle. "Yes….that is possible, but if they outcast from criminal reasons then we must tread carefully. Able, have the authorities in Istvan detained the refuges?  
"Actually no." Abel cleared his throat. "They are in hiding in the cities underground tunnels; they do not wish to reveal themselves to the outside world as yet."

This was the best part of the news she heard thus far. The Lady Cardinal breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good…..Holiness, we have the refugees brought here to Rome."  
The Pope was smiling, "Thank you….but how will they be transported…"  
"I can have an airship readied and sent, they should arrive in a day and half." Petro spoke up briskly. Caterina fought to hide her expression of surprise.

"They also want to bring their horses and other valuables with them. I don't' think that One of your aircraft would fit everything." Abel said reasonably. Petro frowned.

"Wh-what about the Iron Maiden III?" Alessandro asked, "Surely its cargo hold is designed for large scale movements?

"That's right" Caterina nodded in agreement. " Father Nightroad I want you accompany the Refugees back the Vatican….' She reached up and flicked her earring. "Sister Kate? Prepare the IM3 for immediate departure Agent Nightroad will be boarding and he will fill you on the details of the mission."  
"Yes your Eminence. "Said the disembodied reply.

"My lady, I would like to request that I also-" Petro started, the Lady Cardinal raised her hand to silence him.  
"Only one agent is need to for a retrieval mission Brother Petro, I appreciate your concerns but I need your help in devising a contentment area for the Methuselah. The blond woman could see Petro's face flush with an expression of indignation. "I'm sure with your experience; you can handle the Methuselah if they prove to be violent?  
Brother Petro glared at her. He knew just how dangerous vampires really where, but these Methuselah, would no sooner walk out unprotected into the sun then harm another human being.

Cardinal Sforza took his glare as an affirmation and turned back to her younger brother. "Your wish will be done your Holiness."

...

"Damn it Damn it! This is the most inconvenient situation!" Petro growled to himself walking down the hall with Brother Andreas at his side. The boy glanced up to him from time to time matching the older man stride for stride. "Chief, is there anything I could help with?" He asked, Andrea's heart picking up with excitement, W_e are going on another mission to exterminate violent vampires! I just know it! _ He thought.

Brother Petro stopped, putting one hand to his chin. "Hmm….yes, there is something you could do…." Here Andreas perked up, listening intently "…You could gather some toys and other playthings for children."

'Wh-what?" The boy's blue eyes widened.  
Seeing Andreas' confused expression Petro had to chuckle. "We will be receiving a group of refuges. It is my job that I find a place for them to rest until the authorities figure out what to do with them. Sectary, Call my senior officers for a meeting right away!"

...

It was decided that the refuges would be held on the training grounds at the nearby barracks. The rest of the senior officers had figured out by the end of the meeting that the Refuges where in fact Methuselah. Brother Matthias frowned. "We could double the guards around the grounds where they are staying at, then if the public finds out then the repercussions of won't be so harsh. "  
"I agree. "Paula said. "With the Anti-vampire dissenters still at large they might use this to incite the rest of the population."

Brother Petro could feel a headache coming on; he frowned and nodded, "The Lady Cardinal had informed me that we will be keeping the Methuselah's identities secret for now. The AX will be conducting the investigation on which of the refugees have been banished for criminal reason and we will take actions (if need be) against them probably imprisonment and deportation. "

Matthias thought deeply "Chief if you can assign two officers to take charge of the camp guards. Let's us say Brother Phillipo and Sister Simone? Then…"  
"It will have to be only one officer unfortunately….The Lady Cardinal is sure to put one of her agents to also overlook the camp. " Sister Paula said.

"Brother Phillipo then…." Petro stood up from behind his desk. "Has my request for the UV Dome been sent?"  
"Yes Chief. The Professor is on standby to set up the apparatus at the camp site."  
The Dome machine, a piece of technology that was sent to the holy office as a gift complements of the Empress. Partly a gift of peace and partly a gift of convenience, the dome was used only when the Methuselah ambassadors came to visit. During the regular office hours, the Ambassadors had to visit during day and the UV shield protected them from the harmful light of the sun. It was a very valuable item that never left the grounds for any reason.

"But. The Lady Cardinal has expressed her wish that the dome only be used for a few hours at a time."  
"What!" "Petro slammed his hand on the desk "Why would she do that? That would mean that the refugees would have to be confined inside."  
They all stared at him like he'd gone crazy.

"Sir…..these are unknown Methuselah we are talking about. " Matthias broke the silence; he wore a puzzled expression on his face.

"….." Brother Petros fought to get a hold of himself, yes, he had forgotten."…Yes, I mean….They will all be cramped in the building if there is more then 50 people."

The grounds where the camp site was to be located contained one building which could hold about 50 beds. The building itself was in good shape, thought they where missing some beds. Also UV filtering film would have to be applied the windows. And a fence put to separate the campsite from the rest of the grounds. It wasn't the ideal situation for the refugees it seemed more like the treatment for political prisoners then a people seeking sanctuary. But they would be required to take such precautions. They where former Inquisitors it would be expected of them.

The blue-haired chief frowned. "They will arrive the day after tomorrow. Please make sure that the route between the airstrip and the barracks is secured.

"Yes Chief!"

...

The wait was terrible, Petro tossed and turned all that night and was horribly cranky all the next day. Everyone else in the office treaded very lightly and never spoke to him unless it was utterly necessary. Those who worked with him for any length of time knew well enough to leave him be when he was in one of his moods.

The Head of the Papal Guard visited the site where the camp was. It still looked uninviting with the metal chain-link fence going up around it, but what could he do? He sent a request for more beds and bedding. As well as a few more items that would make their stay more like home.

His Holiness the Pope was also nervous about he upcoming guests. Alessandro constantly bothered his elder sister on updates and drove his sectary to distraction. The young man was eager and very curious to see how the Christian Methuselah where different from those of the empire, He knew from stories from the ambassadors that the empire did not practice Christianity the very notion of an afterlife was abhorrent to them. It was the belief that since they had a longer life-span that they where denied an afterlife. It was all confusing to the young man.

Later that afternoon, one of the ambassadors from the empire arrived, he was originally supposed to attend the birthday celebrations but some troubling rumors had hastened his departure.

Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis had the appearance of a beautiful youth. His relative youth belied the notation of his position in the Empire. The earl was a formidable opponent both on the battle field and in the Council; it was he who pushed the most for peace with the Vatican within the Empire. He was most successful.

The Earl frowned as he took tea with Cardinal Sforza.

"Your Excellency, I assure you I know nothing of these rumors, we have a group of refugees in custody but they will not be subject to interrogation, they are requesting sanctuary. It would be in bad taste if…"  
"Pardon thy interruption, but we have noticed that thou have fortified and separated part of the military grounds…"  
"Merely a precaution Your Excellency."

He put his teacup down. "Does the Pope know that the refugees are Methuselah?" Ion asked, sighing, he was tired of this beating around the bush.  
The woman sighed. Apparently the Earl wasn't going to allow her a shred of doubt. "He does know your Excellency. It was he who ordered them to be brought to the Vatican."  
"Why? They are outcast from both sides, for being Methuselah and having Christian beliefs. "  
"This was exactly why he wanted them safe, they had been attacked. Earl, the church had always opened its door for fellow believers seeking sanctuary, if they are Methuselah… his holiness is blind to what race they are."  
Ion nodded "….and thusly, he has made the biggest step in cementing peace between our two races."

The Lady Cardinal allowed herself a small smile. "I certainly hope so your Excellency." She poured herself another cup. " I have my concerns however, that there may be criminals hiding within this group. Criminals from the empire that may threaten this delicate peace."

"As do we as well your Grace. " Ion stuck out his chin. "Which is why we are here, We have with thee files from the department of law enforcement from the empire. If there are criminals hiding within, it is thy orders to detain them and bring them justice as according to the laws of her Majesty."

Cardinal Sforza sighed, her brow furrowing.

There was a subtle knock on her door. "My lady? Brother Petro is here is see you."

"Let him in."

Brother Petro strode in, his mind so fixed on his objective that the sight of the young earl having tea with Cardinal Sforza momentary took him back.

The Earl was also taken by surprise. The last time they has seen each other was during the Iblis incident. For some reason or another they have not met formerly. The blue haired man paused, hesitating.

The Lady Cardinal realized quickly that she should make introductions. "Brother Petro this is the Earl of Memphis Ion Fortuna, ambassador from the Empire."

"We know this one." Ion spoke up. "This man is the Head Inquisitor, self proclaimed 'Vampire-Hunters' "  
Brother Petro's face immediately hardened. He gave a slight bow. "I am pleased that you remembered me your Excellency….the last time I saw you, you where helpless in my arms."  
Ion's face flushed a deep crimson. Yes, he remembered. Petro was the one who shielded him from the morning sun after his fight with Radu above the Vatican embassy of Carthage. He would never forget how he offered up his own life to the man in exchange for his cooperation, Ion wondered if Petro also remembered that promise.

Caterina blinked have they met before? She shook the confused look from her face. "This…..is Brother Petro Orsini, Formerly the Chief of the Department of the Inquisition; he is the head of the Papal Bodyguards. He is in charge of the security in the Vatican pacifically of the well being of his Holiness."

Brother Petro felt a flush of pride and bowed again.

"A…..Big honor. Brother Petro….We are glad to see thee in fine health." Ion said, his youthful face still flushed. "We Apologize to thee, we did not realize…."  
Petro nodded. "Do not trouble yourself Excellency, I take no offence."

Ion glanced away, embarrassed and partly overwhelmed. Petro's presence did not only remind him of his promise, but he was well aware of how impressive the big man appeared in his form fitting uniform. The blue-haired man was staggeringly handsome and his polite formal manners added to his charms. Ion hoped that his flushed face did not betray his less then innocent thoughts.

"My Lady, I have sent several requests to you office on the status of our current….concerns." he started wondering if he had said too much in the earls' presence.

Caterina frowned. "As a matter of fact I have an update. It was fortunate that you have come Brother Petro, the earl is aware of our mission to bring the refugees to the Vatican. " Petro's eyes widened. "M-My Lady!"

"It is true. We have been sent by imperial order to find out the identities of the People thou are giving sanctuary. We are here as Law Enforcement on behalf of the empire. The ones thou harbor may be criminals who have escaped justice by unjustly means." The boyish looking earl straightened in his chair.  
Brother Petro and the earl locked eyes for a moment.

"It is my duty, on behalf of the wishes of his Holiness the Pope Alessandro XVIII to protect these people from any harm."

Caterina Sorza could practically feel the electricity charging between their gazes. They where opponents once again. The defender and the hunter, both where resolute.

She cleared her throat; they broke their gazes and turned to her.

"The status of the refugees is that they have been confirmed to be retrieved by the Iron Maiden III, there are 64 in number including carts and horses."  
Petro frowned. "Are there any weapons on them?"  
"Some decorative archaic wooden spears, and an unusual sword that was willingly given to Father Abel for the duration of the journey."  
Petro paused to consider this. That would mean….there where no soldiers among them or little to none that could bare arms.  
"How long?"  
"They should arrive by tomorrow noon. On behalf of his people the leader of the Methuselah is requesting that he formally sends his request personally directly to the Pope. There will be an official ceremony tomorrow."  
"Does this leader have a name?"  
"He gives none. But his Holiness has approved of the request,"  
"That is madness!" Ion spoke out. "Thou allow an unknown man get close to his Holiness without even knowing his name!"

"This is unprecedented, but his Holiness wishes are absolute, I have tried talking him out of it, but he is enthralled at the thought of meeting Christian Methuselah, which is why I would like the Earl of Memphis to attend and for Brother Petro to be extra vigilant tomorrow."

"If he intends on assassinating his Holiness, A Methuselah would be too quick to be stopped." Ion insisted.  
"Yes, this is why I would like you to be at Brother Petro's side. His position is at his Holiness' side at all times during ceremonies as his personal guard. With your abilities combined I have every confidence that you will be able to protect his Holiness."

Both the Earl and The Knight of Destruction went silent, dumbfounded with the request. It was logical move on Caterina's part, she had sensed the animosity growing between them and hoped that this joint effort would dispel it and force them to work together.

"We….we have no objection; thy reasoning is sound Lady Cardinal Sforza." Ion said, still somewhat confused by the turn of these events.

"I also…have no objections." Petro bowed low. "If is your wish, then it will be done."

...

Ion waited outside the office. He had sent his retainer away to prepare for what he had hoped to be a dinner with his chosen guest.

When the door opened with a click his took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadow as the uniformed man stepped out of the office.  
"Brother Petro…a moment of your time."

Petro Orsini frowned and let the door close behind him.  
"Brother Petro…I have been remiss. I have not forgotten the promise that I have given you…" The Earl slipped out of his formal way of speaking. He hesitated as he looked up at the Vatican Knight, Swallowing. "I….I would like to ask you to dine with me tonight." Even as the words left his lips he felt himself blush hotly once again. It felt too much like he was asking him on a date. Ion glanced away. "If you…refuse then I will not be offend-"  
"What time tonight?" Petro's baritone voice resounded in his head.

Ion's eyes widened and he looked up at him, stunned. He was sure that the former inquisitor would refuse to dine with a 'vampire.'

"What time and where your Excellency?" Petro asked again.

"This evening at 9pm, the Embassy building." Ion almost tripped over his words. Curses, was he still blushing like a girl?

"I shall be there; I look forwards to catching up with an old friend." Petro allowed himself a small smile.

"Y-yeah" Ion nodded.

...

The Embassy building was located within the grounds, protected on all sides by a high wall and superbly furnished in the Byzantium style. It was no bigger then a guest house, but it served well enough for the ambassador's needs.

The Earl of Memphis had a 3 course meal prepared, he wasn't sure if his guest was hungry. It just was an excuse to speak to him alone.

Ion eyed the man sitting across the table the table wasn't very large, it was large enough to not to be too intimate and yet not too large that they could speak in privacy.

"For what honor did you ask me to dine with you Earl?" Brother Petro ran his gloved finger down the polished silverware. "Surely catching up on news is not the only reason."  
"You are right, Brother Petro. I have asked you to come so that we could speak in more detail of what you know about these refugees." The young earl sipped his wine. "It is out of character for members of the inquisition to drastically change their minds about Methuselah. So I must ask if there is a personal reason why you adamant about protecting these people?"

Petro put his wine glass down. "My reason is…"

"_I will surrender my life to you, my life in exchange for your strength." _

The young earl looked up at the towering Inquisitor, his bright eyes shimmering with determination.

Petro had lowered his screamer, staring into that boyish pretty face. With his messed up blond hair, that expression it reminded him of another man who was wiling to sacrifice his life for the common good. It had pained him to be reminded so much of him….he agreed because of that memory.

"My reason is….that; someone had proven to me that Methuselah are indeed very human." He tore his distant blue eyes away from the earl's face and lowered to the flickering light of a candle floating in a small round glass bowl on the table.

The sound of a fork clattering to the table brought him back. Ion was staring at him with that same awed expression that we wore after he had agreed to aid them.  
The Vatican Knight felt the corners so f his lips quirk into a smile. The kid was still pretty adorable. He had shielded the boy from the sun when his fight with Radu ended with the morning cresting over the sea. As far as Petro was concerned Ion's life was his to save and protect.

"…."

That expression on the boy's face quickly melted away. An embarrassed blush replacing it. Ion glanced away as the door opened his servant bringing the first course.

"I…I want to formally thank you for…saving my life Brother Petro." Ion glanced up from his plate. "If it wasn't for your quick action I might have…"  
"Excellency, do not trouble yourself-"  
"Please, call me Ion." The earl said quickly.  
"Ion….It was merely because I was taken by your willingness to sacrifice yourself. A virtuous young man such as your self should not die before you have a chance to live life to the fullest."  
Ion gave him a shy smile. "I owe you more then a thanks, I owe you my life Petro."

They spoke long into the night, with supper eaten and cleared away. Petro informed Ion of the formal greeting ceremony that would take place. He would place Ion at the door so that the Earl could check the visitor for any concealed weapons and accompany him inside the building grounds.  
"I will disguise you as one of the Guards; I will also have Brother Andreas to escort the visitor with you. It's a very simple greeting; it shouldn't take more then a few moments."  
Ion nodded. "Very well, what time should I report your office?"  
"They are set to arrive at noon. The Pope will receive them in the Sistine chapel."

"I have a question Petro, would I be able to check unobtrusively the names and faces of the Methuselah refugees? Perhaps if I continue to play the part and 'register' each member as they come in using my computer to scan each face for a possible match in the database." Ion closed his mouth around a forkful of chocolate cake.

Petro helped himself to another slice. "That sounds like a plan Ion. Frankly I have my doubts that there are criminals in that group."  
"Hm? Why do you think that?" the boy tilted his head to one side.  
"It's just….my gut feeling." He responded, "May I take some of this cake?"  
"Take the rest if you'd like."

...

The late morning saw the Papal bodyguards in full ceremonial dress. Petro was in armor with robes covering it all. The robes he wore were primarily white with navy blue trim, the same colors of the Pope's vestments. The rest of the Papal Guards wore Navy blue with white trim; the difference marked him as the head of the department. Brother Petro stood at his place of honor just below the dais.

Cardinal Sforza and Cardinal Borgia sat on either side of the Pope. His holiness was seated holding his papal cross.

Outside in St Peter's square a procession of mounted knights with banners rode alongside covered wagons baring the refuges. There where so few knights, the non Methuselah warriors did not wear helmets, all the armored warriors bore the Crimson Cross.

The leader rode in front on a white charger, beside him rode Father Abel Nightroad. The AX priest had a sword strapped to his hip. He frowned. "Sir, dismount, we will have to go on foot from here."  
The leader nodded and silently dismounted. The Knight's silence was met with a command by a member of the Swiss Guard who guided them through St Peter's basilica. Two blond boys dressed in navy blue approached them. "Sir, please submit to a search, you cannot pass by to see his Holiness unless you are searched for any hidden weapons."  
"What-what is this?" Abel blinked in confusion.

The two blond boys wore the same frown. "It is by the order of head of the Papal Guard Brother Petro. Please spread your arms."

The village leader readily spread his arms, the boy with the unruly hair searched him, patting here and there; it seemed that this boy was very familiar with the procedure. Nightroad did a double take. Wasn't that Ion Fortuna? What is he doing in the uniform of the Papal guards? The other boy, the one with the Petro bangs tapped him. "I require that sword Father."

"Oh." He unbuckled the sword and handed it over. The boy nodded and walked away with it, probably to take it to the vaults for safekeeping. His guest did nothing, the man's face still covered by the helmet. Ion stood up. "You will remove your helmet before meeting with his Holiness." The knight nodded and raised his hands to pull it off.

The windows in the Sistine chapel where covered with UV filters, casting the chapel in a dim light. The lights had been turned on even so the atmosphere was filled a kind of mystical expectation.

At the sound of footsteps approaching, the Cardinals, Guards and the Pope looked to the entrance. Father Abel came in first, a few feet behind was the most gorgeous creature neither of them had seen. This Methuselah who walked in had the untainted splendor of an angel. With his jade green eyes and golden hair framing his handsome face he was the perfect example of male beauty.  
The leader of the Christian Methuselah walked down the chapel aisle with the confidence of a general, looking neither right nor left nor above. He walked right up the dais and went down to one knee.

Brother Petro's heart was thudding in his chest. There was no doubt about it, the man who knelt before his Holiness was Michael…..alive and well.

As if pulled to his feet the young Pope stood from his throne he took a step forwards. "Greetings, the journey must have had been long and difficult."

The lady Cardinal also stood up thought she didn't know why other the fact that her younger brother seemed to have transformed before her eyes. Gone was the awkward teen in his place there stood a young man of purity and unquestioning faith.

The Methuselah knight raised his head to look up at his Holiness. "It was the most difficult journey Holiness. My name is Michael; I have come on behalf of my people….to request sanctuary. We have been cast out, hunted and driven from our home; I fear that we are the last of the Christian Methuselah."

"How many of your number remain?"  
"63 including myself, Father." His voice broke slightly. Michael bowed his head and took a few deep breaths to recover. "So many of us have died and the rest suffer…"  
Alessandro took another step towards the kneeling knight. His hand out to comfort him. "I am sorry to hear about your loss. I will grant you the Sanctuary you so crave for your people." He said, his heart going out to this angelic being that knelt at his feet.  
Michael glanced up his jade green eyes seeing that hand being held out to him, he slowly took it and pressed his forehead to the back of the fingers. "Thank you….Thank you so much."

Brother Petro watched this from the sidelines; Michael was gazing up at the young Pope with unabashed adoration and gratitude his radiant smile filling the dimness of the chapel. He was still holding his hand. Petro could see that Pope Alessandro's face was smiling somewhat shyly, a natural response to Michael's beauty. The slight flush on his cheeks hinted at something more. In his eyes was the glimmering of attraction.

The head of the Papal Guard felt a heavy blow in his chest, then the cold burning of unbridled jealously.

...

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ** Yes, my readers' comments sometimes will affect the story, two of my readers have left a comment questioning About Ion's role and how the Pope would react to Micheal and vis-versa.

*Evil laugh* Yes I have set Ion up to be the "bad-guy" for this fic and so he will remain, he's got an important role for now, And I will be playing it by ear for him.

I am using the map of the Vatican as draw in the book "Angels and Demons" by Dan Brown, thought I think in Trinity Blood the Vatican grounds would be much larger.

There are so many moments in this chapter that I like and want to talk about, Brother Andreas, the dinner with Ion. So many! But I shouldn't ramble on like this. I would like to know what your favorite moment was and any thoughts as to the story.

Yay! Michael was ok! Any questions regarding the broken link between Petro and Michael will be answered in the next chapter so hold tight until then.

Peace!

~EG


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Angel's song. **

**

* * *

**

Interesting Notes-

**Aisha:** Another name for a famous Islamic woman who took up the sword in a battle. Nusaybah bint Ka'ab was her full name. She defended the prophet Muhammad.

**Burqa** or **Burka**: a long garment that covers the whole body has an opening for the eyes.

* * *

The Knight had not forgotten Brother Petro. It was a shock to see him all dressed in his finery. Yet Michael had hid it well, it was the most difficult test of his love to resist acknowledging Petro when he was only a few feet away.

The Pope had assigned Petro to be part of the guard accompaniment to the camp-grounds. Michael looked at him through the darkened visor of his helmet, his heart pounding with excitement. Petro's sky-blue hair spilled from beneath his helm, his armor making him appear more massive and taller. Michael felt himself blush as the head of the Papal guard pulled off his helmet to address them.

_God,_

Petro had changed only slightly, the man was just entering the prime years of his life, years of battle experience and infallible confidence spilled from his countenance. The very way he walked, moved and spoke. He made Michael feel as if he where the younger one, a boy meeting his idol for the first time.

The Vatican Knight treated him with indifference. But Michael didn't mind, even if Petro acknowledged him, it was still much too risky to reveal that they had know each other.

Brother Petro held his helmet in one hand addressing the refuges in St Peter's square.  
"Refugees, You will be escorted to the training grounds that had been prepared for you, It is a few minutes walk, horses not pulling wagons will be taken to an appropriate holding facility. You will be processed for registration. You may keep all your belongings but any luggage will be searched. You are in the care of his Holiness; you will be well cared for, provided for and safe…." He paused, to gauge the mood of the people. The Methuselah citizens where in the wagons but the Terrens glanced to each other uneasily.

Some of the guards he recognized, he tried to remember the others where were they? David, Abraham, Amelia, Luke? The funny short red-haired Gabriel? Have they all been killed? Petro ached to pull Michael aside and ask these questions, a fleeting expression of anger as he glanced at the former General.  
The Papal Bodyguard did not like the way Alessandro had looked at him, or how Michael appeared to be equally enthralled with the young man. It was probably the beginnings of a crush on the Pope's part. But with Michael, Petro doubted that it would not be anything so innocent.

Indeed, Petro gritted his teeth as they started the short march to the barracks. Alessandro had invited the handsome leader to dinner later that evening. His Lady Sister (Bless her heart.) had agreed, inviting several others to what will become a state dinner. The imperial ambassador would be invited; Petro himself would also be there as would the other Cardinals and the visiting bishops. Only a few at that dinner table would be aware that their new guest was a Methuselah.

...

...

"Hurry, your Excellency." The boy helped rub the UV-blocking gel into Ion's mess of blond hair. While the rest of the vampire's body was covered with the Uniform of a junior guard, there was a lot of skin still exposed. Ion had initially rolled his eyes at the short sleeves and shorts that they requested him to wear, wondering just who was high on opium when they designed it.  
Brother Andreas and Ion Fortuna where about the same height and appeared to be about the same age (in mortal terms.) So it didn't seem too out of place to see them together.

"Are you sure we both are going to fit in there?" Ion asked, sticking out his chin at the squat looking mobile armor as he rubbed gel on his exposed legs.

"We should. Here" Andreas finished slicking back the earl's hair with a generous amount gel, handing him a pair of UV sunglasses to protect his eyes. "Let me get in first, you can sit on my lap."  
Ion gritted his teeth, _to sit on the lap of a grown child_! But there was no other recourse, he hefted the book sized portable computer and climbed into the St. Mikael's Armor, It was clearly built for short persons, _only a child would be able to fit into this thing _thought Ion as the hatch closed, squeezing them both together.  
Andreas gasped and reached around Ion for the controls. He was being squished into his seat, but the Chief had given him a special mission, a mission that only he could complete. Escort the Earl so he could finish his assignment without drawing too much attention of the rest of the guards or anyone else for that matter.

The armor was equipped with short flight ability; it could go up a hundred feet and make a short flight of a mile and a half. The youngest member of the Guard's only worry that they would be spotted but flight was the quickest way.  
"Initiating launch!"

Ion's flinched; his ears ringing from the loud shout at close proximity.

...

...

Petro glanced at the faces frowning when he realized that he could not ask the Methuselah guards to pull off their helmets. The Bodyguard walked amid the refugees, his soldiers walked along side behind and in front. He was walking behind a wagon when the back curtain parted and a familiar face peeked out in curiosity.  
Little Mary, with her brown hair and eyes smiled at him in recognition, the girl had grown much since the last time he saw her. From this brief glance, at age of 13 he could tell that she was just a seedling of a woman. He returned her smile she let the curtain dropped close, whispering to her companions.

Immediately several faces peered out, the village children all grinned and waved at him. Brother Petro quickly put his finger to his lips, indicating that they should be silent. Mary nodded and pushed the younger children back inside the moving wagon. There where some excited whispers Petro was hard pressed to hide his grin and he quickly made his way up towards the front of the line.

...

...

"Hold on!" Andreas shouted.

"Hold on to what?" Ion yelled back wrapping one arm around the boy's shoulder as they came down hard into the landing, his other arm clenching the computer tightly.

The mobile armored suit made a hard landing, raising dust from the ground behind the warehouse. It landed wrong and much too fast. Andreas tried to keep it steady, but it over balanced and its momentum sent it tumbling sideways across the landing zone until it hit a concrete barrier.

The dust settled and the hatch opened, Ion fell out of the suit first, still holding the computer, he shakily tried to get up but Andreas tumbled out a moment later, landing on the Earl. "Ouch!"  
"Sorry…"  
Together they picked themselves up and staggered towards the barracks.

...

...

The registration was to be held inside the barrack, a long tunnel of black cloth had been erected so that the wagons could be backed unto the openings. It was a clever idea to make sure that the Methuselah where out of the sunlight. The black tunnel led past the gate and into the bunk house. A table was set up for the officers there. They would take each person's name and date of birth.

Petro lead them into the bunk house. He did a double take at the two boys slightly covered in dirt. Ion shook his head and mentioned to a small camera lenses connected to the computer. "First in line please pause for a moment get your photo taken. One at a time please." He said.  
Petro stood behind the table watching the refuges take off their covering and submitting to the photo and registration paper. Many faces he recognized from the village a few that he did not. The villagers who did remember him suppressed their smiles, only giving him a slight nod, and then moving on. They felt safer knowing it was Brother 'Peter 'who was there to meet them.

Brother Petro felt his heart growing heavy as the refugees filed past. Luke and Mary where there but not Amelia, the Methuselah physician gave Petro a sort of sad smile, shaking his head, _Amelia didn't make it._

The Former Inquisitor frowned as Michael was one of the last to come into the bunk-house. He was leading a young woman covered head to toe in a thick black burka, a garment that hid her face and form.  
"Uh sir, please uncover her face and allow us to take a picture." Ion said from his station.  
Michael frowned, and then nodded. He reached over and lifted the coverings off.

Inside the burka a raven haired young woman stared out vacantly with ice blue eyes. Her skin was the deep color of milk-tea. She didn't' move when Ion took her photo, only blinking when the flash stunned her eyes.

"Aisha" was her registered name. Luke came forwards and took the nearly catatonic young woman leading her away into a dark corner of the building.  
"Is that woman alright?" Petro asked, addressing Michael for the first time. The knight shook his head. "A resent trauma, sir. She is much more sensitive to light then normal."  
"Do you require alternate lodgings for her?" The Chief asked. "We can have her placed in our hospital."  
"Oh no, that's alright….I think it would be best if she remains with us." Michael said. He was looking at Petro in a way that told him that he wanted to talk to him in privet.

Brother Petro cleared his throat, there where still officers nearby. "His Holiness has invited you to dinner; I will come at 8:30 pm to escort you there."  
Michael nodded. "It would be an honor."

...

...

The sun had just set, Ion was back in the embassy building letting the computer run thought the facial scans he had gathered from the refuges. "It will take all night for it complete the cross referencing with all of the faces in the database." Ion told him. "It will show me the exact match if any when it's finished." The Earl would let the system run all night while they where at Dinner.

...

Brother Petro abandoned his armor and took care to straiten his uniform making sure it was spotless and everything was in place. He glanced over behind his desk where Michael's sword was propped up still in its scabbard.

The knight has explained to him once that the sword was the last of an ancient model of sword used before the Great War. The edge of the blade emitted a very soft ultra sonic wave that was contained within a micro millimeter of the actual blade. It had the potential to cut through a meter thick metal plating and though ceramic armor. Its strength relied on its wielder; the user's strength reflected what the sword could do.  
Brother Petro picked it up for a moment. He pulled the sword out slightly, pausing when he felt the soft vibrations thought the hilt. _So the sword is still active_. He thought. Frowning, he put the sword back in the corner. He yearned to test it out himself.

...

...

"Michael! Michael Brother Peter-I mean Petro is here for you." Mary ran into the bunk house where the Methuselah where settling down. Some of the non-Methuselah refugees had chosen to stay outside the bunkhouse in the tents that where provided. Luke was Methuselah and Marry hasn't 'awakened' yet so she stayed with some friends outside. Mary wore a long flowing skirt of many bright colors, tassels where tied to her wrists, bells on her ankles. A long head scarf pined into her hair. She held a tambourine. The girl jingled as she ran up to inform him with panting breaths

Michael glanced up. He had finished feeding Aisha a bowl of broth. "What? He's early?" He gave the bowl to Luke and stood up as the uniformed officer walked down the aisle of beds.

The Bunk house barely had enough room for the all the Methuselah villagers, each bed was separated by curtain to give them some privacy. The over head light cast a harsh glare that hardly dampened the spirits of the refugees. Now that the sun had set, they where getting ready to bring their instruments to stage a calibration outside.

The young women where dressed as Mary was few of the men as well. Even Michael wore a bright sash.  
"Does this mean that you're not going to dance for us Michael?" Mary pouted.

"He was invited by the Pope for dinner." Petro said, blinking as the colors Mary wore clashed painfully in his eyes. "The dance will go on all night I'm sure and there will enough time for him to come back."  
"Aww.. Ok." Mary nodded.  
Brother Petro had ordered that none of the officers but himself where allowed in the bunk house. Here he was able to converse casually with the refugees without worry.

"Just one moment….' Michael pulled on the long coat that had once belonged to David.

"I came early so that I could offer a small tour of the Vatican grounds before dinner. I thought you might like to see the paintings in the Sistine chapel." Said Petro

Michael's face flushed in embarrassment, "Y-yes…thank you. I would love to see it again I didn't have time before to take a proper look around."

Luke wouldn't let them off without a warning. "Brother Petro…Please makes sure that Michael doesn't over exert himself, he is still healing, his injures where quite severe."

Petro nodded. "You have my word Luke."

...

...

It was all that he had hoped and dreamed of, the beautiful buildings the sacred paintings and carvings. All of it inspired such awe.  
Michael gazed upwards in awe at the beauty of the high ceilings and polished marble. It was so different from the mansions of the Methuselah nobility.

More life, more warmth somehow. It also was fitting that that young man he had just met would live in a place like this. Michael smiled.

"It's Beautiful!"

Petro smiled, pleased by the look of wonder on his angelic face.

The walk through the grounds was uneventful however they had gotten some strange glances, they wondered who this visitor was and what was he doing walking with the head of the Papal Body Guards? They made a handsome pair.

Michael turned from the paintings and beamed at his host. "Your young Pope certainly surpassed everything that I had hoped for."  
The words caused Petro to frown.  
Michael let out a chuckle, inching closer to the Officer. "I recognize that look….Don't worry, I have no attraction to that boy. Just respect and awe that one so young would be God's chosen vassal."

Petro crossed his arms. "….are you angry that I left? "  
"I was at first." Michael leaned against the front pew. "I was angry at you, disappointed….but I now see why you wanted to return, you _had_ to return for that boy's sake." He said softly. "I do not harbor any grudges for that. I'm just happy that I got to see you once again."

Brother Petro looked up at the paintings of Angels then back down to the one standing beside him. "I am too. I never thought that I'd see you again….Sometimes I would come here alone and imagine your face." He indicated the painting of the Archangel Michael casting down the devil. "It was difficult, too many years and battles had passed, I was starting to forget how you looked like."  
"I'm here now."

The Vatican Knight turned to face him. Michael wore a concerned expression. Petro felt that all encompassing urge to take him in his arms and get his fill of gazing at his beloved. He wanted to get lost in that sea of green. He wanted to _feel _him again, not just physically but also within in his thoughts and heart. Petro missed their connection.

"Tell me….what happened? After I passed out, I lost the connection with you." Petro took a moment to explain to Michel what had happened to him several days ago.

The handsome blond glanced away. " We where attacked by outlander raiders, a different clan that had more members and more firepower."

"I was out patrolling like usual, I had three other men with me when I first heard the explosions apparently the Raiders gotten in from the west, they had totally annihilated Gabriel's party who were patrolling that area. "Here Michael gave a sigh. " We rode back to the village as fast as possible but….they had destroyed most of the village. David was killed during the initial attack. Many of the villagers scattered in all directions. I charged them, hoping to draw their fire. And give the villagers time to get to safety…."

Michael yelled kicking his horse to urge it to gallop blindly towards the tanks and armored vehicles." ONWARDS MY BROTHERS!"  
"Michael!" A young woman with long black hair galloped behind him calling his name in a desperate plea for him to stop. But the Knight would not listen, he waved his sword at the Tank as it turned and set its sights on a new target. Michael yelled raising his sword "Defend! Raise your weapons! Defend MY BROTHERS!"

The Tank had fired without warning right in front of the charging horses.

Michael had come to several hours later, amid the stinking ruined carcass of his horse. One leg was broken his arm hanging on by a strip of skin. He had lost so much blood and yet lived. It was a miracle when he was found by the surviving villagers. Luke had told him that he would have bled to death if Aisha hadn't used her iffrit ability to cauterize his wounds. The young woman was laying catatonic beside him having used most for her strength to use the fire.

The village was completely destroyed. There where only 66 villagers left alive. 66 of 300 villagers. Only a few of them where injured.

Luke offered his blood to help him heal. The Bacchillus in Michael's system need the boost and he agreed, forming a blood bound between them."

"With Luke's help I was able to repair my arm and my other injuries." Michael said. Putting on hand to his left arm. "It's still numb, but I'm sure that the nerves will heal."

Petro nodded, that would also explain why he didn't' hear Michael's thoughts or feel his presence for the past few days.

"Aisha is an Iffrit?"

"No….she is….was a genetic experiment, she had escaped with a group looking for sanctuary. I have adopted her…She will not speak much of her past from what I've gathered, She had 7 older brothers, who sold her to a lab in the empire who were doing illegal experiments on Methuselah. They hoped to create a perfect solider by combining the abilities of many kinds of Methuselah, Water-control, fire-control. Her strength exceeds that of any and the surface of her skin is impenetrable. But all these gifts do not come without a price. Aisha is extremely sensitive to sunlight. Even the full moon gives her burns."

"Why is she like that? Catatonic and unresponsive? "  
"She used her fire ability to the extreme destroying the raiders and also…Aisha is traumatized because she caused most of the deaths in the village…."

Brother Petro nodded slowly he was once called 'The Knight of Destruction' because he destroyed everything around him indiscriminately sometimes indirectly causing injuries of those around him. It seemed that chaos followed him where he went. The Inquisitor had covered all feelings of regret; strengthen his resolve to win no matter what to keep his promise to Michael that he would be alive to meet him again in the future.

"You mentioned before that 66 had survived and yet you arrive with only 65?"  
"Oh yes…" Michael's face fell. "Abraham didn't' want to leave…." He trailed off looking away. "He wanted to stay and die by David's side. He ordered me to find you and to find a safe place to rebuild the village. He knew about us Petro." Michael smiled, his green eyes filled with sorrow. "He knew because he and David where more then just friends."

Here Brother Petro's eyes widen. "Then they where...?"  
The Knight nodded. "He chose to stay in the village, by David's grave…..waiting for the time when they would be reunited in paradise."

Michael felt tears behind his eyes he closed them, letting the grief take over now that he had gotten his people to safety; he regretted leaving the only man whom was like a father to him behind in that ruin. He swallowed hard and suppressed a sob. "Abraham-" His voice broke, taken by surprise when he felt strong arms embrace him. Michael immediately clung to him burying his face into Petro's shoulder as he wept.

He understood loss; Petro had lost many friends and those who had served him faithfully, many of them died in battle. They where like family to him. Petro often would try to avenge their deaths, such fondness he had for his soldiers. But Michael's grief was different, he was the general appointed to guard a whole people. He failed to save the village and lost friends and family. There was nothing he could do.  
Brother Petro simply held him reflecting another time when they where in this embrace, _Why does this misfortune follow Michael? Why him? He doesn't deserve..._

Petro's thoughts where interrupted by a stubble movement, Michel pressed his lips to his neck. His hand reaching up to pull the material of his uniform collar away, it was blocking him.  
"Michael?"

"Please let me…" Michael whispered hoarsely, his deft fingers opening the claps and pulling the offending fabric away. Petro didn't resist as he felt Michael's fangs press into his neck, his body jerked in response as they broke the skin. He threw back his head as the assault of pleasure and pain began. Petro let out a soft moan as the emotions, Michael's emotions flooding into him.  
Relief, the stress of the journey, Grief, everything he had been feeling, held suppressed inside until he no longer hold it all in, all overwhelmed him. Under all that was an irrepressible yearning.

_Petro, My Petro…_

_I hear you…_

_I love you, I missed you, I want you, I need you… take me right here, right now…_

The Vatican Knight felt his legs go weak at the request. Michael's desire increased insistently and demandingly, Petro wanted to give him want he wanted; it was what he wanted as well.  
Through bound, Michael felt it too, and they slowly lowered to their knees on the floor of the chapel, still connected by Michael's kiss. Petro's gloved hands moved of their own accord, rubbing his lover's body through the fabric, as if re-remembering every contour of the Methuselah's body. His hands went lower to roughly pull their hips together, cupping his backside. Michael let out a gasp, pulling free from the deep vampire's kiss, a few drops of blood staining the pure white of Petro's shirt.

Years of self discipline won out, Petro knew that they couldn't do this here despite his raging need... He pulled away slightly making Michael whimper in protest. "Not here…We could get found out." He said reasonably.

The angel nodded "Of Course…it's just. It was much too long Petro. I-"  
Petro gently silenced him with a finger to his lip. "Shh, later tonight perhaps, right now We have to go to dinner, can you wait till then? "  
Michael nodded.

_"I've waited this long…"_

**To be continued:**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** *giggles* Sorry for the tease, but I'm ending the chapter right here. The next chapter will have the dinner and some interesting events after it…^_^;;

The new OC had me looking up Islamic history and clothing items. I thought I might include it since Aisha's name suits her since she saved Michael's life as her name sake did for Muhammad.

Anyhow, I want to mention that nearly every chapter of my fic (this one and the one before it) has been submitted in the wee hours of the morning, even this one which was posted at 4am...ahh the things we do for the men we love...

~ EG


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

As Petro led him down the halls of the Vatican buildings, Michael couldn't keep his eyes away from the broad shouldered figure of his lover. In the back of his mind he was aware that they where passing stone sculptures and paintings that he would have loved to stop and take a look at but...  
The view from behind his escort made him drool in anticipation.  
Petro's uniform was tight, so much so that it showed off his physic to great advantage. He might as well be naked from the way the material hugged every curve, leaving very little to the imagination. With his green eyes on on that firm ass.  
The head of the Papal Bodyguards could feel Michael's eyes on him, he blushed realizing where the Methuselah's thoughts where leading. But they did not have the time for it now. He strode swiftly down towards a pair of double doors of the dinning hall. The servant here opened it obligingly.

Luckily for them they came just as the Pope and the Cardinals where being seated. "I apologize for my lateness" Petro said. Alessandro just nodded and gestured to the empty place next to him. Petro frowned as he took his usual place on the young man's left side. His sister Caterina was moved down one seat leaving the place on honor for Michael.  
Petro was still frowning unhappy with the seating arrangement. Michael took his seat his handsome face flushing with embarrassment, beside him the Lady Cardinal wore the same expression as Petro. It was she who usually got to sit at her brother's right side. The new visitor seemed to realize this and he gave the pretty blond woman an apologetic smile.  
Seated on the other side of Caterina was the Earl of Memphis, on Petro's left was the cardinal Borgia. Antonio smiled as he took in the expressions of those seated. "Hello honey, nice to see that I can finally feast upon your beauty this night."  
Petro rolled his eyes.  
Antonio's comment had the effect of easing the tension at the head of the table. Caterina introduced the new visitor to the rest of the guest. "You have met with the head of the papal Guard Brother Petro; he was the former chief of the Inquisition department. The man next to him is Cardinal Antonio. "  
Antonio gave Michael a cool glance. Slightly miffed at the Methuselah's easy beauty and more then annoyed that the handsome stranger was sitting beside his honey  
"This is the Ion Fourtuna Earl of Memphis..." As Caterina listed the earl's fill title. Michael seemed to start. "Your grandmother is the Duchess of Moldova, Head of the Imperial Secret Council is she not?"

The Earl frowned suspiciously. "Yes, how would you know this?"

Michael put his glass of water down. "She is infamous in all the underground circles; she is greatly feared even by the Yeniceri…" he trailed off then blushed embarrassed"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm nervous, this is…my first time dinning with so m-much noble people." He said quickly then took a sip of his glass.  
Ion frowned, this man couldn't be a secret operative or a former one at that, he'd just made a really big blunder letting out that he was a Methuselah to the entire table. Perhaps he was…" Where you once a guard for her Imperial majesty?"  
"Y-yes, I was a guard of sixth rank junior division before I was dismissed."

Ion felt his interest immediately slipping. Sixth rank was a low position, an extremely low position. "For what where you dismissed for?" He asked. His copper colored eyes falling to the soup that was just being served. Michael made a sound that half a cough, half clearing his throat,"…..s-sleeping…..at….my…post…" he said so lowly that Ion could barely hear it. The earl huffed and dropped the conversation with the guest.

Cardinal Caterina narrowed her eyes, as did Brother Petro. There was an uncomfortable silence.

The Pope cleared his throat, "Well, we are allowed to make mistakes once in awhile. I'm sure that-that you've become a better person for it." He said reasonably. He gently tapped his water glass; everyone at the table straightened and turned in his direction. "Esteemed guests, I introduce to you, Michael, leader of the Christian Methuselah village. He is the leader of a band of refugees that I have permitted to stay until a suitable arrangement can be found for them. Let us pray and give thanks to the lord for blessing us with the good fortune of bringing these guests to our very doors."  
Brother Petro suppressed a smile. The young pope was getting much better with speaking in public. So much so, that a simple introduction and prayer at a state dinner wasn't a problem for him anymore.

Everyone at the table graciously bowed their heads; even Ion did so out of politeness sake.

"Oh Heavenly Father, please bless us this evening as we brake bread with friends old and new. Bless us with sight and understanding for the days ahead, and please continue to watch over Michael and his people through their trials and tribulations, as they seek to find peace and a place to call home."...here Alessandro opened his eyes and looked at the bowed head of Michael beside him. "…Amen."

"Amen."

Michael looked at the Pope, his green eyes shining with gratitude and awe. Alessandro felt his face grow hot as the beautiful man gazed at him with such adoration. He glanced away his hands gripping his soup spoon nervously.  
Petro kicked Michael's shin under the table.

The Methuselah knight startled and breathed out a hasty 'thank you' then picked up his spoon, casting his eyes downwards.

Petro just picked up his glass of water and drank, pretending like nothing happened.

Getting over his natural shyness, the young pope spoke to the new guest. Asking him questions like how was the sleeping quarters, did they have enough comforts? How did they like the Rome thus far?

Michael, for his part answered all his questions telling him a little of the country side he liked to ride in.

The Lady Cardinal barely spoke a word at all, noticing that her little brother was increasingly becoming enthralled by the beguiling beautiful new guest. Crushes where common for boys his age, but Michael was a man. True, he had a face that would not be out place among the painted angels of the Sistine chapel, but for the Pope to be easily taken by him? Caterina sipped her herbal tea and observed him.

Michael did not only have good looks going for him, he seemed to have a noble bearing, his broad shoulders where squared and his back straight, as if he belong there seated among the most powerful people in the Vatican. A sense of well being surrounded him as he spoke to her brother about the horses. An easy smile on his face.

Caterina blinked as she found her thoughts going astray, her tea spilling slightly onto the table cloth. She quickly put it down, her mind already snapping shut on their conversation.  
"How many horses did your village have?" She asked, flinching inwardly at the simple question.

Michael blinked and turned towards her. "We had a good number of horses about 50, mostly used for patrol."

"Why did you use horses? Didn't you have any vehicles?"  
"No, We lived a very simple life; we only used technology only when we absolutely had to. We farmed and raised our food like people did in the old days."

Petro listened to the conversation with half an ear. His mind was fighting a personal battle.

As the dinner progressed, Michael's' thoughts where getting more and more carnal with every course. His lover would whisper promises of what he'd do to him once they where alone. While he was talking telling the other dinner guests the history of his village, he was sending Petro mental images of the both of them entwined together, bare hot flesh rubbing against the other. Of running his fingers thought Petro's sky-blue hair. Begging and pleading for him to take him over and over….

By the time they finished with the main chores Petro was gritting his teeth trying to will down his rock hard erection.

When dessert was served Michael grew bold enough to run his foot up along one of his legs causing him to start slightly, fortunately for him, everyone was applauding the appearance of an elegant sawn made out of chocolate and hardened ice-cream.

"It was very interesting to hear how your people lived. " Alessandro said, standing up as the dinner concluded, it was very late nearing midnight. Tomorrow was Sunday, and he must be awake early to prepare for mass.

Michael also stood up from his chair and gave him a bow. "Most honored your Holiness."

It was silent as Brother Petro led his charge back down the darkened hallways. The grounds at this late hour all the lights where turned off to conserve energy. Small dim bulbs glowed here and there, making the hallway gloomy and intimating. Or Intimate, depending on one's mood.

Michael smirked as he followed Petro. Knowing from his silence at dinner was mostly the result of his mental teasing; he wondered just how strong his self discipline was.  
"Aren't we going the wrong way?" He spoke up, finally noticing that the hallways where unfamiliar to him.

"You are going to change out of those clothing and into something so that you can walk out of here unnoticed." Petro said, opening a door and mentioning to come inside. "Put this over your clothes." He threw a gray monk's robe over to Michael. The room they where in appeared to be a storage room of some kind. Folded sheets and robes lines the shelves. Michael put the robe aside and walked up closer to Petro, he sighs, feeling those arms going around him.  
"That was dirty, tempting me during dinner."  
Petro's low rumbling voice made Michael shiver. "I'm sorry…I could not resist." He tilted up his head and was met with a crashing kiss. He moaned into the hard kiss, panting as Petro's strong arms tightened possessively around him. The blond pressed his knee in between Petro's legs pressing them apart and thrusting his hips right up to his lover's. Michael was rewarded with a throaty growl and a responding grind.

Michael gasped as Petro's hands shot downwards and firmly grasped his ass pulling him tight and hard against his lower body. The Methuselah groaned, shuddering as his need for the man grew to near unbearable heights. "Uhhnn Petro…" he moaned.

Much to his surprise, the blue haired man slowly pulled away.  
Petro was trembling inside and out, it took every ounce of self control he had not to force Michael down on the floor and take him right then and there. No, this was not he wanted, not in a store-room like this. He pressed a finger to Michael's lips silencing him. "Shh, not here. We'll go to my apartment."

...

Outside the barracks a lively celebration continued, the dancers' twirled and jingled in time with the music. All of the refuges where out dancing or standing, watching, clapping along and shouting approval.

Luke was clapping along to the music when Mary tapped his arm. "When is Michael coming back? He's missing the celebrations."

The physician grinned at her. "I think that he and Petro have gone to do their own celebrating."  
Luke had noticed when his connection with Michael broke earlier that evening. It was useful to be able to tell whenever Michael was in pain or needed something. The new leader had been excited about seeing Petro again. Eager, perhaps a little too eager, from the last feeling he got before the blood bound broke, Luke hoped that Brother Petro had enough sense to rein in his enthusiastic lover.  
"Michael might not even be back tonight, but do not be angry with him. They haven't seen each other for a long time."

...

It was a hazy blur, the walk outside the Vatican grounds, passing the gate, the short walk through the dark streets. Michael barely remembered walking into the building let alone the elevator ride up the top floor where Petro's apartment was.

Petro panted his urges for the moment, satisfied. He grunted pulling his spent member out of Michel's tight body, the man's long blond hair spilling over the carpet. 'We didn't even make it to the bloody bed.' He thought crawling three feet to the bed. He sat down rubbing his temples, it had been like animals rutting into the ground, (or rather carpet.) with Michael letting out the most arousing cries and pushing back to meet him with every violent thrust until he screamed his name in primal ecstasy.

"Michael?" He gave his lover a gentle shake. "Michael are you alright?"  
The Methuselah stirred from his position on the floor, lifting himself up, just noticing that he had grabbed the edge of the bed coverings and partly pulled them off. He let go and dragged his body into the bed, groaning.  
"Did I hurt you?" Petro asked concerned.

Michael smiled. "No…." he pressed Petro's hand to his face. "It was perfect; it was just what I wanted, what I needed." He sighed in pure happiness. "I missed you so much Petro. You don't' know how much I thought of you."

"I did know…" The Vatican knight lips quirked. "…Sometimes at inappropriate times."

Michael laughed, and then suddenly blanched, holding his side.  
Petro didn't need to question; he stood up and rummaged thought a drawer pulling out some pain killers. "Here, take these. Luke would not be happy if he knew I didn't follow his advice."  
Michael sat up and downed two of the pills quickly, glancing at the open door; they had left a trail of torn clothing through the apartment. The last of their clothing left abandoned on the bedroom floor. He shrugged."Bound to happen sooner or later."  
Petro pushed him down on to the bed. "'Sooner or later'? You've had this planed all along didn't you?" He asked, playfully pining Michael to the bed. "You've just played the former Head Inquisitor, Hunter of Vampires, like a common doxie."  
Michael laughed again, putting up a token struggle. "Face it Petro, you were too easy." He snickered as Petro flipped him around and slapped his ass. "Too easy!" Petro raised his voice in mock anger. "You will be punished vampire for tempting me thus. " Michael flinched as Petro spanked him three times in quick succession. "Petro don't…" he protested as his ass was assaulted with another quick slap. "….stop it, I'm sorry!" he was allowed to turn onto his back.  
Petro was grinning down at him. "I thought you were stronger then to submit so soon." He covered Michael's body with his own, lips devouring his. The blond did nothing but submit, readily and eagerly. The man above him caressed his body with his hands, slowly, taking his time now that the initial lusts of both men had been sated.

Michael's toes curled as the kisses went lower, drifting lightly down his neck.

"Petro…."

...

The next morning Brother Mathias and Sister Paula were surprised to see that their chief was late; Petro merely waved off their questioning looks and sat down start the morning meeting.  
"Sir, we have completed the list of the suspected anti-vampire dissenters, most of them have records of violent behavior that should allow us to arrest them."  
The chief gave a grunt of acknowledgment. "How long will it take to round up these dissenters?  
"A few hours at most, I would suggest doing it quickly, if my suspicions are correct they may try to contact each other and go into hiding." Paula said, brushing her pale blond hair from her face.

Petros nodded. "Yes, if you and brother Matthias can assign the guards to make the arrests by noon that will be one less worry today."  
Matthias and Paula glanced at each other. This was another oddity, Petro was almost in a good mood this morning, and considering the dark rings under his eyes it was a miracle that he wasn't snappish at all.

Later that morning, while Petros was trying to finish his paperwork, he received word that the Young pope had invited Michael to lunch. He sighed and stood up, it was time to do some of his 'work' as he discussed with the lady cardinal.

...

Catraina had been aware of the growing fascination that the Pope had with the leader of the refuges, she wanted Petros to be always be present if something like this happened. Petros had initially agreed, saying that it would be dangerous to leave any stranger in the young man's presence. Inwardly, Petro simply wanted any excuse to be with Michael, even as his guard.

Michael was still sleeping soundly when the head of the guard walked into the bunker. His smile grew as the Methuselah stirred and sat up, blinking sleep from his green eyes. "Petro? What brings you here?"  
"His holiness is requesting your company for lunch. He wishes to hear more of your stories."  
"I don't' suppose I should refuse?"  
"That would not be advisable."  
"Very well….I am to assume that you are going to escort me around the grounds?" Michael noted that Petro had his weapon clasped to his belt.  
"That is why I am here for. It is her Ladyship's wish that I guard his holiness…" Here he gave a sort of bemused smile."…..I hope that you are not offended."  
Michael grinned. "Not at all torvarsh." He jumped out of bed. "…if you can give me a moment to get dressed."

Michael smiled; he was walking behind Petro again, eyeing his tempting backside.  
Petro Orsini felt his face flush deeply, his back stiff.

_Stop that_

Michael's smile grew broader; he snorted then attempted to control himself as they came closer to the pope's office.

His Holiness usually took his lunch outside in his secluded garden; his sister might be there, but the Duchess of Milan was called away into an important conference call with members of the imperial boyars. A place had been set for Petro's as well.

It was at Petro's insistence that he would be enough to guard the pope during this impersonal lunch meeting so the three of them would be alone.

Michael gave the young pope a bow. "Holiness, thank you…I am honored that you requested my presence, is there anything you want of me?"

Alessandro cleared his throat. "N-No…I just wanted….I just…"  
Petro tensed up, frowning, glowering at Michael warningly. The Methuselah simply shrugged and bowed his head waiting for the Pope to be done shuddering.  
"I…..would like to hear more about your people Michael…." He finally said his face red with embarrassment. "….Over lunch?"

Michael glanced at the head of the papal bodyguard hovering protectively over the pope. "If it your wish holiness."

Alessandro nodded and sat down, his smile was tenitive and shy. "I hope you don't' mind that Brother Petro joins us?"  
"No, I don't mind…I would be most interested in getting to know him a bit more, I only know of his reputation." Michael said carefully.  
At this The Pope seemed to brighten, "Yes, he does has a fearsome reputation, but he is also very loyal, generous and kind. Don't' let his appearance intimate you, he's my best friend."

Here Petro felt his chest swelling in pride, his face flushing slightly from the praise. He glanced away just for a moment. "Your holiness, it is simply my holy duty to protect you…"  
"And you do it very well, perhaps too well….Petro, I don't think that it's fair to guard Michael all of the time."  
"hm? What are you saying Holiness?"  
"…..I have been thinking," Alessandro poured himself a cup of tea. "Yes….I want to give Michael free access to all of the Vatican grounds."  
Michael's eyes widened. Petro seemed aghast; he fought to keep his voice low.  
"Your Holiness!"

"Petro, I know that your last post, you had to hunt down vampires, and still do as far as I know. Vampires are the vicious murderers, ones that cannot be redeemed, I understand that. Methuselah are different, more humane and trustworthy. I want to show my trust to this Methuselah by giving him the right to walk on Vatican grounds unhindered."

Petro had gone silent.

Alessandro looked beseechingly up to his bodyguard. "If I only give him the right….that won't trouble security would it?"  
"….." He was at a loss of what to say; inside he was doing everything not to show his emotions. With Michael's freedom it meant that he could leave the grounds when-ever he wanted to. As leader Michael wouldn't leave his people behind. Petro considered all the pros and cons before speaking.  
"It would not be a problem, but I would request that he refrain from using any of his superhuman powers and abilities within Vatican walls and for security reasons. He must report to me every sundown so that I may escort him personally back to his people's sleeping quarters. He may be a Christen Methuselah, but he is still a stranger here."  
Petro glowered at the beautiful blond.  
Michael kept his face neutral, only the tightening of his hand under the table betraying his excitement.

...

Ion sighed and threw himself on the wide bed, "She's coming, Queen Ester is coming to attend the Popes birthday party." The recent news made his chest constrict. Thinking of her had always made him feel this way, he missed her. His beloved Star….

The alarm on his portable computer went off, flipping easily on his front. He pulled the touch screen closer to see what had set it off.

The face of a young man stared up at the screen, blond hair and green eyes. The earl quickly read the information attached to it. He uttered a soft curse and lept off the bed grabbing his robes to make an unannounced visit to Petro's office.

To be continued:

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I had a lot of RL problems with trying to write, not the least of them was a change of address across the country. Anyways, I will be submitting chapters at least once a month as my schedule allows, I'm very busy with school and I wish I had more time to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Interesting notes:** Castel Sant'Angelo is a tomb commissioned by Roman emperor Hadrian . Built between 135 AD and 139 AD It had been used as a fortress, residence and a prison by members of the Vatican.

* * *

"He is not here, please your eminence, Please come back after lunch. The director usually takes lunch with the Pope at this time." Petro's secretary tried nervously to keep the young earl from tearing his head off.

Ion opened his mouth to reinforce his demands when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.  
" Earl of Memphis? What brings you here? This is very unorthodox to see you here of all places." Petro said, one gesture effectively clearing the room of all other security members.  
"My apologies, I request an audience with you immediately. I believe this would be a security matter." Ion's expression was serious, with no hint of indecision. Petro only took a moment to read the boy's subtle body language.  
"Come inside my office your eminence."

* * *

Within one of the flying battle ships, Brother Matthias, was licking his fingers of the last of his lunch, when movement on the monitor caught his eye. The image was that of the Chiefs office.  
Petro was just sitting down. His guest was a young boy with a regal air, the boy pulled out a compact computer pulling it open like a book a small monitor on side a keyboard on the other. Unfortunately for Matthias, he couldn't see what the boy was showing him. Nor would he be able to hear what they where saying.

* * *

"Brother Petro, I had said that I would come to you if I found something concerning the Refuges. Well, safe to say I have….something that disturbs me mightily." Ion opened his portable computer and set it on the desk so that Petro could see on its small monitor the photo and criminal record of the person in question.  
"That man, whom you know as Michael, is actually the criminal known as 'Shitan' He was formally head of her Imperial majesty's interrogators. The faction he worked with was part of the hardliners who opposed peace with the human race."  
Petro's blue eye widened, the more he read, the more appalled he became. This was…this was the record a pure monster.  
"It was rumored that this man was the definitive interrogator, able to get any information he wanted out of his victims before he killed them." Ion scowled. "He disappeared several years ago. His last reported sighting was in the four cities, where human and Methuselah territories overlap."  
Petro looked up at the earl. "Are you sure that this man is Michael?"  
"The data could not be wrong."

"There is a problem indeed. " Petro rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Michael' has become the favorite of his Holiness."  
"What!" Ion almost bolted from his seat. "But you have to arrest him! He is wanted on 34 charges of murder!"

"That may be, but would his Holiness see it that way? Michael is no longer that man, that monster. The records are decades old, and from what I am reading here, most of the murders are criminals anyways."  
"Petro you do not understand, 3 of his victims where humans, your race. It the law within my country that the murder of humans be rectified with the immediate execution of the convicted it is my duty to enforce that law."

Petros and Ion glared at each other across the desk. Finally Petro pushed the computer back to the earl. "There is a problem Ion, not only is Michael the favorite of his holiness He is under the Popes protection as well, I am not allowed to arrest him, nor shadow his movements, he given the right by the highest powers in the Vatican to roam freely on the grounds. For me to arrest him it would be tantamount to treason, unless he breaks in any way the Popes trust, I cannot do anything."

Ion slumped back into his chair, frustrated. "Then….Then I would like to request an audience with his Holiness directly. Perhaps I can speak to him about this matter and settle to an agreement that would, hopefully, does not jeopardize our good relations."  
Petro nodded "Very well, I will send your request to his office along with my recommendations that he should see you. It may take some time since his Holiness schedule is rather filled these days, but I shall try my best Your Eminence."

* * *

Matthias looked at the monitor again, they seemed to be glaring at each other rather angrily, and speaking. He tensed, wondering if this would come to a fight. He doubted it, the chief was rumored to have a weakness for young children, but this was no child, this was the Earl of Memphis, a vampire delegate from the east.

When they had sat back in their seats, Matthias sighed and resumed eating his ice cream sundae.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set, Michael had spent most the day indoors, admiring the artworks and wandering about the Vatican grounds. He wore an Inverness cloak, a hood and cloak that was treated with UV coating so that any Methuselah can walk outside without becoming burnt by the sun. The cloak was white with the blue papal cross an indication that this Methuselah was the Pope's personal guest and was not to be hampered or hindered in any way, the Earl of Memphis also was given this cloak whenever he had to move about on the grounds during the day.

Michael's green eyes sparkled as he walked into Petro's office.  
"Sir, I am here as ordered." He bowed at the waist. "I have nothing to report other then the beauty of the grounds."  
"I have something to discuss with you, come inside my office." Petro said.

"What is it Petro?" He asked as soon as the head of the papal guard closed the door behind him. The blue haired man leaned against the desk, "The Earl of Memphis Ion Fortuna, his visit was prompted by your arrival here."  
"I thought it was because of the Pope's birthday, "Michael sat in a chair.

Petro shook his head. "He has been ordered to find criminals hidden among the refugees. I aided him by letting him take photos of every one of the villagers when they where processed."  
Michael's face became somber. "I thought that boy looked familiar. So….what did he find out?" From the tone of his voice Petro guessed that blond already knew the bad news. "He found out about your past Michael."  
"What are you going to do about it Petro?" the blond asked softly.  
"I currently cannot do anything, with his Holiness' protection I could be compelled to protect you as well."  
"What about the Vatican's political alliance with Empire?"  
"It would be put on shaky ground, knowing that the Vatican is harboring a wanted criminal the Empire might…."  
"The empire's government might make it a request citing it as an act of trust." Michael finished for him. "Believe me, I know they work…I also know how to work its officials. Let me talk with him."  
"What do you plan to do?"  
" I'm going to seduce the young earl." Michael said then seeing Petro's expression of displeasure he chuckled. "I'm only kidding….I won't do that, he's not my type."  
"Michael…." There was a warning in Petros voice.  
The blond chuckled. "I'm serious, I know how jealous you get, I won't go anywhere near him… The Earl might decide to execute me on the spot."

* * *

Matthias groaned, rounding up the anti-vampire dissenters had been completed, but not without a few injuries, He was there mostly as a moral support to the squad who where arresting former comrades and friends.

It was mess, the group they where arresting where reluctant to fire their weapons and his squad was hesitant even to use the non lethal rounds. It was Matthias who opened fire first, using a flash-grenade to distract the criminals and get his men moving.  
The mission left him with a bit of a stitch on his side.  
"I'm getting out of shape….too much desk jobs lately."

Seeing movement on one of his screens, he pressed a button to view a larger image of Petros' office.  
There was the loveliest creature seated across from the head of the papal bodyguards. Golden blond hair falling to one side, a tendril of it teasing his bared neck. Matthias wanted to reach out and brush it aside. The face was that of an angel, while not exactly androgynous, he could clearly see that it was man with his broad shoulders and expressive eyes. The devil of morocco took even more interest as the handsome man spoke to the chief, he couldn't hear what was being said of course but there was no need.  
Matthias smiled as he zoomed in the camera on Petro's beautiful guest.

* * *

"Michael, this problem could upset the balance that his holiness had fought so hard for. I can't just let this go." Petro pressed his fingers together.  
"I know, but I don't' have any ideas right now. If we could just sleep on it, I'm sure that we can think of something." Michael's smile faded from his face.  
Petro leaned forwards. "Right now, you have the protection of the Holy See so that may give me more time to try to convince the earl to drop his investigation."  
"Do you think you can Petro?" Michael frowned. "He's a difficult man to get close to, by all accounts"  
"Not to me, the earl might be willing to listen to me."  
"Oh?"

Petro told Michael of his dinner with the Earl of Memphis. By the end of the tale, he blond was hiding a smirk, causing Petro to lift and eyebrow in question.  
"He's got a crush on you Petro…"  
"That's utter nonsense, he's a child-"  
"Ah! Not true, he's 24 years old, not at all a child; he just looks that way because he awakened earlier then most. But he is a young man with needs and desires."  
Petros felt his face grow warm.  
"Eating cake together is an activity for young lovers in the Empire. " Michael continued smiling enjoying Petro's discomfort. "..And if he's that into you, you might be able to cut him a deal…."  
The blue haired man frowned, "What are you suggesting?"  
Michael smirked as he slowly stood from his chair letting his cloak fall from his shoulders. "What I am suggesting is that you use that charming smile of yours to make him forget Me." the Methuselah untied the laces holding his shirt closed with one hand the other leaned his body forwards on Petro's desk suggestively.

* * *

Matthias could feel his heart pounding in his ears; he shouldn't be watching this, no, it was wrong to watch, but he was riveted to the golden haired man who was apparently trying to seduce the chief. In the back of his mind he knew that Petros was the last person to be taken in by a man …

* * *

Petro could feel his loins stirring at Michael's display, it was risky, very risky to do anything here in his office. But the danger only increased his arousal, Petro found his breath getting heavier, his body tensing, his head swimming….  
"Mmm Petro, you know…you are a very attractive man. The young earl's got a good eye and I promise I won't feel jealous if you have cake with him again." Michael undid the laces and let his shirt hang open revealing glimpses of his body. The blond Methuselah lifted his finger to caress his lips in an enticing manner…

* * *

Matthias caressed his lips with his fingers, mimicking the blond. His breath heavy as his other hand massaged his growing arousal imagining how those lips would feel on his. Soft, tantalizing kisses, the moist feel of his tongue darting in between and dancing against his own, Matthias muffled a soft moan.

The dark haired man could see Petro's shoulders heaving, perhaps in anger? It didn't really matter, in Matthias's fantasy; Petro was just as aroused as he was.

Oh god he wanted to see Petros hot and aroused the former inquisitor had always wanted his blue haired chief. He often fantasized about Petro, but never got up the nerve to actually make any kind of move on him.  
Matthias panted as he saw how Petro was clenching and un-clenching his hands As the lovely blond leaned in closer, his shirt falling open give both Petro and the camera a tempting view of what lay beneath.

* * *

Petro took a deep slow breath; he slowly got up from behind his desk and picked up the cloak. "Michael…doesn't tease, I will speak to the Earl but I'll keep what you've said in mind." He said as he carefully put the cloak back on Michael's shoulders. "Now if you're done, you can go on ahead and wait for me by the east wing doors? I have to escort you on the grounds after sunset."  
"Still got paperwork?"  
"Yes, I need to get something sign right away."

"Very well, I will wait."

* * *

Matthias sighed disappointed watching the blond leave the office. "About as cold as stone aren't you Petros? That Methuselah, just what was he trying to do?"

* * *

Michael huffed and leaned against the wall. It was nearly half an hour after sunset, longer then expected. The blond checked the time piece for the umpteenth time and paced the hall again. "It's not like you to be late Petros."

His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of light footsteps of a warrior. Thinking it was Petros wanting to surprise him he kept his back turned to give him a chance. When the foot falls came closer he spun around "So what kept you-?" Michael's jade eyes widened as he beheld not Petros but a uniformed guard and not just any guard, one of the Pope's personal bodyguards.

'The Devil of Morocco' looked closer at Petro's guest, Yes he much more lovely then the image gave him on that tiny screen. This close he could see the blonds clear jade eyes, the perfection of his face, the soft golden strands invited touching. Brother Matthias inclined his head to one side. "Whom are you waiting for?" He asked with a slightly smile on his lips. "This is a restricted area; I am going to have to ask you to come with me."  
Michael frowned, " I….I am waiting for Brother Petros, he was supposed to escort me back to the refugee camp, I am Michael, leader of the-"  
"-Christian Methuselah." Matthias finished for him. "Your presence is known through out the Vatican, sir. My superior is rather busy at the moment, I would be glad to escort you." He held his hand out in an entreating gesture.

The blond knight took a step back away from the man, reading his body language Michael could tell that the dark-haired Guard was more then just interested in helping him. The man's manner suggested attraction and one quick glance over suggested to Michael that refusing would not be in his best interest. Like Petro this man was most likely one of the former Inquisitors vampire hunters of the Vatican. This could get dangerous.

He sent out a mental call to Petros

"_Petros, I need your help,…"  
"I'll be right there."_

"Thank you but….I was ordered to follow his directions, I will not go against …"his words faltered as his back hit the wall behind him, his green eyes widening in surprise at the unconscious way his body tried to inch away from the Guard. Something in the man's gaze made him self conscious oh how much skin he was showing at his neck and chest, his hands twitched, resisting the urge to pull the cloak closer about his body.

"I can explain it to him, "Matthias said, inching closer to the beauty in front of him, seeing the handsome Methuselah hesitate was titillating, he continued in a low tone. "…You don't have to worry; I'll take care of it." He leaned in closer one hand going up to press the wall beside the blonds' head, entrapping him there. Matthias smirked seeing the angels' expression shift from confusion to frustration then back to confusion. "You can trust me."

Michael swallowed hard. He was trapped; the last thing he wanted was to harm a soldier of the Vatican but he also didn't want to make an enemy of this one.

"_Petros where are you!"_

"…I can trust you…?" He asked, trying to buy more time.

"Yes, I can make your stay more comfortable if you'll allow me." Matthias reached out and lightly caressed a stand of silky blond hair on Michel's shoulder. "You won't have to sleep in the barracks."  
Michael's heart pounded, this man was being very sexually aggressive. Knowing Petro's severe jealous streak, he knew that his lover would crush this man if he came upon them as they where now and therefore risking revealing their affair. "What….What are you suggesting?" He shifted his voice to anger, clenching his hands.  
" I know that you attempted to seduce the Chief." Matthias said darkly, his friendly smile gone. "What are you trying to do? Answer me!"  
Michael gulped; trying to keep his composure, his mind racing, _how could he have known? There was no-one in the receiving room outside Petro's office, how? how is he watching us?. _ Micheal took a deep breath and spoke evenly.  
"How could I not? He's very handsome and I have a particular weakness for a man in uniform, the more resistant they are the more of a challenge it is." It was a gamble, he wanted to know why and more ever if this guard had found out their secret affair.  
Mattias's hand clenched, so he was correct. "Brother Petro will never fall for a trick like that; he is His Holiness sworn protector and will not lower himself to base pleasure. He had taken a vow to abstain."  
Michael's sighed, disappointed. "How sad….but if you say so, I will not do it again. A pity really, the most handsome man I've ever met, shackled to a vow of chastity…" here Michael ducked out of the guard's hold. "…what a waste!"

Matthias bristled at the arrogant callous tone. 

The handsome Methuselah turned to face the guard. "You are very lucky to serve under him. If I was able to stay here I'd-"  
"What goes on here?" a gruff voice called down from down the hall, Michael's shoulders sagged from relief, _Oh thank god_.  
Matthias stiffened at the sound of Petro's voice, his back straightening as the Head of the papal Guards quickly closed the distance between them. "Sir, this man was loitering in the halls, at this time of day this hall is-"  
"I am well aware that this hall is restricted to visitors Brother Matthias. However I told Michael to wait for me here so that I may give this to him." Petro pulled out an ID card and showed it to Matthias. It was much more then an ID card, the card had the Pope's signature and seal indicating that whoever held it was under his protection and was his personal guest. Brother Matthias frowned. It also meant that his guest could not be accosted by the guards.  
Brother Matthias bowed his head. "I apologize; I did not realize that this man was an ambassador."

Brother Petros relaxed slightly, but his face was still scowling. "Return to your duties Brother Matthias I will over look this indiscretion."  
"Thank you sir."

Michael watched as the guard departed, he breathed a sigh. "Petro...what kept you? I thought for sure that this would turn into a major mess." He crossed his arms, partly annoyed.

Brother Petro handed him the ID card. "I was getting this signed, with this you can walk unhindered on the grounds and even enter and exit Vatican City if you wished." He frowned. "What happened? Did he do anything?"  
"No, not at all, he just told me that I couldn't be here that's all." Michael would never tell Petro the full story of how Brother Matthias attempted to take advantage of him. The Knight smiled. "I'm sure that he was just doing his job."

Petro wasn't so sure,

"I have made a request to see the Earl tonight, to speak to him about what is to be done about you; I suggest you go directly back to the barracks… You remember the passage way I showed you?"  
"The one that leads to your apartment building? "Michael nodded.

" It would be suspicious if any one knew you left the grounds at night, even with that card, I can't assure that the Swiss guard will detain you if you tired leaving through the gates."  
"Ahh. I see…Well, I suppose that we should get going. You shouldn't keep the earl waiting too long." Michael gave him a teasing smile. "Remember, I'm counting on you to change his mind, use your charm."

* * *

Deep within the Castel Sant'Angelo over looking the Tiber River, a man stood within one of the holding cells.

The ancient castle had served many functions originally a tomb, it had been rebuilt as a high security prison; able to hold even the strongest of Methuselah. The cell in which the man was held in was heavily guarded.

The man glanced up as the small window on his cell door opened up.

"My lord, it is confirmed that the refugees are indeed Methuselah. I have discovered that their leader is a criminal wanted by the Empire on various offences." A voice said/  
Francesco di Medici allowed himself a slight smile. "And the followers?"  
"They are in place, However the fighting force had been reduced to less then 45%. My Lord, the Papal Bodyguards have done significant damage to the plan." his most loyal solider said as he stood at attention at the small window. Through the window Francesco could see that his most loyal solider wore the blood red uniform of the Inquisition.  
The disgraced Cardinal shrugged. "No matter, is there any more information about this Vampire leader?"  
The man behind the door slipped a folder piece of paper through the small slit. "Here is what I have gathered." He stood stock still as Francesco read. Being close enough to see a fire kindle in his eyes the Inquisitor waited to hear his next order.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**: Yes! Francesco is still alive and plotting…

For the purposes of my story the Castel Sant'Angelo is a prison, thought I have read somewhere that the prison in TB is somewhere else and that a castle called 'San Angelo' is the seat of power for the Catholic Church.


End file.
